Coon Hunters
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Eric Cartman seus 16 anos o rapaz procura sua redenção de suas ações morando longe de sua terra natal perto de Orlando, sozinho, estudando em uma renomada escola. Tudo está caminhando bem até uma amiga de infância a qual ele não se lembra vai morar com ele. O que seria melhor do que uma garota bonita morando com ele? Pode parecer ótimo, mas descobre o segredo da misteriosa Leo...
1. Amiga de Infância

**Flashback**

— Cale a boca bundão. Já estou cansado de seu nazismo – disse um garoto com blusa laranja, luvas verdes, calça verde escuro, botas negras e ushanka verde-limão. Um garoto de oito anos magro, estatura média, nariz pouco torto, cabelos ruivos, tendo um tom de pelo mais moreno que um ruivo tradicional, olhos verdes e com muita pouca sarna. Ele nesse momento está irritado com outra criança de sua idade.

— Isso é verdade que falei. Judeus e hippies estão na mesma laia – falou um garoto acima do peso que está usando um blusão vermelho, calça marrom, luvas amarelas e um gorro azul claro com as bordas e topo amarelo. Cabelos castanhos, um rosto redondo por causa da obesidade e bochechas rosadas.

— Cara os dois começaram novamente – disse um terceiro garoto que está olhando junto com um quarto os outros dois discutindo, enquanto coloca uma mão de frente aos olhos e aperta, demonstrando um desconforto.

O primeiro garoto está vestido semelhante ao garoto gordo, mas com blusa marrom, calça azul, luvas vermelhas e no seu gorro azul com detalhes vermelho. Caucasiano americano, altura média, um físico mais atlético entre os quatros, cabelos negros e lisos e uma leve cicatriz perto da sobrancelha direita (que só dá pra ver se olha de perto e com atenção).

O segundo garoto está usando um conjunto de roupas inverno laranja sendo que se mais destaca é o casaco de inverno com toca. A única coisa visível do garoto são os olhos azuis e as sobrancelhas douradas. É o mais magro entre os quatros e está quieto só olhando a briga dos outros dois garotos.

— Você não sabe nada da minha religião – disse o garoto magro.

— Ah é, vou prova que hippies e judeus são semelhantes.

* * *

Oito anos depois, Eric Cartman está morando sozinho em um apartamento localizado numa cidade próxima de Orlando na Califórnia. No momento em questão está deitado no chão com os olhos fechados (estava fazendo uma serie de abdominais alguns minutos atrás). E mais uma vez estava lembrando quando tinha oito anos, quando estava falando com um antigo amigo cujo nome não está recordando. Um momento simbólico que foi para sua mudança de vida, mas isso é uma longa história.

Daqueles seus amigos de sua recordação só lembra do seu melhor amigo, Kenny, mas infelizmente ele faleceu. Outra longa história.

Cartman está atualmente com 16 anos, estatura média, com um físico de quem frequenta academia regulamente (diferente do obesidade que tinha quando era criança), sua face tem expressão firme de uma pessoa decidida, seu cabelo penteado quase igual quando era criança. Está vestindo um short preto com listras vermelhas no lado e uma camisa sem mangas branca. Nem parecendo em nada com o garoto mais bagunceiro ou mau criado anos atrás em uma cidade montanhosa chamada South Park.

Está esperando que um amigo chegue em seu apartamento para sair de casa e curti um pouco o dia de domingo. Abre os olhos peculiares, um de cada cor (direito castanho e esquerdo azul) e levanta para se arruma. Enquanto olha para sua sala.

A televisão de quarenta polegadas led, os quadros de fotos dele com sua mãe, a estante cheia de livros, os dois sofás vermelhos perto da tv, um Playstation 4 pro, Xbox one Scorpion abaixo do primeiro videogame, uma garota loira sentado no sofá. Parece que tudo está no conformes.

Espera um pouco, uma garota do seu apartamento? Cartman pula para trás pelo susto quase perdendo o equilíbrio. A garota também se assusta pulando do sofá.

— Ai hambúrguer – disse a loira.

A garota bem longos cabelos loiros longos, feições suaves infantis, olhos azuis, estatura pouco abaixo da média, os seios não são volumosos dando impressão de quase ausência, os quadris são largos, a cintura fina. A garota está usando uma camisa azul sem manga justa azul bebe, uma saia justa verde, tamanco simples e dois laços no cabelo fazendo um penteado 'Maria Chiquinha'.

— Que diabo é você? – disse Cartman já se recuperando do susto.

— Eu sou sua colega de quarto, sua mãe não falou que eu viria? – responde a garota loira.

— Colega de quarto? – lembra que sua mãe já tinha falado que chegaria um colega de quarto que era um amigo de infância. Vendo a foto que recebeu de sua mãe do 'amigo' uma coisa era certa: não se lembrava nenhum pouco dele – ah sim, minha mãe tinha falado sobre você. Por acaso você é Leo Butters Stotch?

— Sou eu mesma. Você deve ser Eric Theodore Cartman, correto?

— Sim.

— Há quanto tempo – Butters se levanta subitamente e abraça o garoto deixando o mesmo envergonhado – fazia anos que não te via.

— Ei acalma-se – disse Cartman meio sem jeito – também não é tanto assim.

— Tenho muita coisa pra te conta, mas primeiro eu preciso de um banho – Butters desfaz o abraço – eu não estou com cheiro muito bom.

'Pra mim está bem cheirosinha' pensa o rapaz, mas amarra seus instintos hormonais e mantem o foco.

— Ah sim, primeira porta a direita – Cartman aponta o banheiro.

— Obrigada – ver a garota indo em direção do banheiro. O rapaz não deixa de reparar da bunda da garota.

Cartman vai em seu quarto para vesti uma roupa mais formal. Uma calça jeans, tênis branco e uma camiseta vermelha. Enquanto está se vestindo, mesmo de forma rápida, não deixa de pensa de sua colega de quarto. Leo Butters Stotch: nome exótico para um nome de uma garota. É raro garotas chamadas Leo, já que o nome normalmente é apelido de nomes masculinos. Butters Stotch é um jogo de palavras bem interessante já que butterscotch significa caramelo.

De repente o seu celular toca, revelando um número desconhecido. Quem será que está ligando pra ele?

— Alo? – diz Cartman.

— Eric Cartman – disse no outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Boa tarde. Eu sou a mãe do Butters. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— Butters está lhe dando trabalho?

— Não. Não está. Acabou de chega e está tomando banho agora.

— Que bom.

— Senhora...

— Linda. Pode me chama de Linda

— Sim, Linda. Acha prudente deixa sua filha morar sozinho com um homem?

— Mas do que está falando? Butters é um homem.

— O que? – o moreno fica branco. 'Butters é um homem?' é o pensamento que tem na cabeça – mas e a aparência?

— Ele tem esse jeito. Espero que isso não seja problema.

— De forma nenhuma.

— Que bom. Obrigado por receber meu filho – Linda desliga o telefone.

Cartman massageia sua cabeça assimilando a informação que sua colega de quarto na verdade é um cara.

— Minha mãe ligou? – Butters entra no quarto do Cartman chamando atenção do rapaz.

O rapaz ver Butters enrolado na toalha com cabelo úmido. O loiro está amarrado do peitoral para baixo como uma mulher faz. Mesmo com a revelação, Cartman ainda ver uma mulher. Tenta encontra traços masculinos, mas o loiro se parece muito com uma loira. Usando seu autocontrole tenta toma atitudes racionais para tenta lida com o problema do seu companheiro de quarto.

— Butters. Gostaria de conversa com você para acertamos alguns detalhes. Vou te esperar na sala. Tudo bem?

— Sim Eric.

Saindo do quarto Cartman não deixa de sorri por um detalhe. Muitos colegas e amigos sempre preferem chama-lo de Cartman em vez do seu primeiro nome. São poucos amigos que ele teve que chamaram de 'Eric'.

"Até que a loirinha é gostosinha" disse uma voz interior na mente do Cartman.

— Você gosta de uma 'mulher de pacote'? – pergunta pra si mesmo sussurrando.

"O que tem? Afinal cu é tudo igual".

— Mesmo com esses anos você não toma jeito – disse esfregando os olhos.

'Ola sou Jennifer Lopez' disse outra voz dentro do Cartman.

— Cale a boca você também – Cartman sussurra mais uma vez para si mesmo.

Indo para sua sala para encontra com Butters, que está sentada no sofá, senta na sua poltrona. Respira profundamente para manter a calma e escolhe palavras certas e começa a falar:

— Certo. Aonde posso começa – o rapaz pensa pergunta seu o sexo biológico de Butters, mas não conhece o grau de sensibilidade desse assunto da loira – ah sim, pode me mostra sua identidade?

— Sim. Vou pega – Butters sai correndo pra pega. O moreno repara que a loira não teve nenhum constrangimento ou receio.

Não demora muito para Butters entrega identidade na mão do Cartman e senta de novo. Verificando pode confirma que o nome Leo Butters Stotch bate e principalmente ver que estava querendo ver: na identidade o sexo está masculino.

— Certo – Cartman se levanta e devolve a carteira de identidade do Butters – enfim você se sente mulher ou só gosta de se vesti como uma mesma?

— Bem – Butters coloca as mãos entre as pernas e olha para baixo – eu sei da minha condição de nascença e sei que pra muitos isso não... normal. Mas é vestido assim eu posso finalmente ser o que sou, apesar das minhas limitações.

Cartman fica tranquilo com sua companheira de quarto que ela aparente não tem um discurso voltado para os Democratas. O que deixa aliviado, afinal não quer morar junto com um... militante... radical 'algumas causas'... mais 'delicadas'.

— Compreendo. Outra pergunta: Leo é de que? Leonardo, Leandro, ou outro nome?

— Leo de Leopold. Parece que quando fui registrado no cartório só escreveram Leo e daí ficou.

— Por que quis morar comigo?

— Por dois motivos – disse Butters sorrindo e agora olhando para o Cartman – eu me lembro da gente quando eramos crianças. Eu tenho muitas recordações de como você me protegia por ser tão frágil e ingênua. Eu nunca tive um amigo que nem você no presente. Gostaria de renova amizade mais uma vez. Enquanto busco ser quem realmente eu sou.

— Qual escola que você vai estuda?

— A mesma que você está frequentando.

— Ta legal. Você pode morar aqui comigo de boa – Butters se anima – pode ser o que você quiser, não vou condena ou interferi. Agora preciso advertir algo.

— O que?

— Quando era criança eu não era nada amigável. Eu era um diabo encarnado como muitos diziam e dificilmente fiz algo de bom para alguém.

— Isso não é exagero?

— Na minha antiga cidade rolava umas fofocas que tinha tacado fogo em uma professora quando ainda está na pré-escola.

— Nossa. Você fez isso?

— Não. Se tivesse estaria preso, porem se teve uma fofoca é que não era uma criança comportada. Se você tem recordações boas comigo eu aviso que você está enganada ou está me confundido com outra pessoa ou sua memória está fazendo uma peça pra ti – Cartman uma pausa e suspira lembrando um pouco da menção de seu passado – agora imagino que você vai querer usar roupas femininas no colégio. A questão que o colégio é bem tradicional ao ponto da gente usar uniformes escolares, mas pode se consegui uma autorização especial pra você usa uniforme feminino. Eu me comprometo em ajuda-la – Cartman se levanta e oferece a mão para um aperto de mão.

— Obrigada Eric – Butters abraça

— Cartman, porque está demorando... opa – de repente chega meu amigo, Romper Stomper.

Cartman fica em um dilema: como explica para seu melhor amigo do ensino médio a confusão?

CONTINUA


	2. Suposta Namorada

Romper Stomper, 16 anos, alto, físico atlético (apresentando massa muscular acima do Cartman), cabelos negros ondulados e compridos (até a altura da nuca) e olhos castanhos. Possui uma tatuagem apenas com linhas negras perto do olho esquerdo, uma no braço direito de um coração flamejante com um banner escrito "3266" e no braço esquerdo o nome "Angi" escrito com fontes com serifa estilizada com um coração no lugar do ponto do "i". Está usando uma calça jeans desbotada, camisa social laranja, tênis laranja e uma corrente no bolso direito que está guardando um relógio de bolso.

Sabe que seu melhor amigo está sozinho. Ver uma garota loira ao estilo lolicon, segundo o moreno, agarrando Cartman faz pensar o motivo do porquê escondeu esse relacionamento. Nada que seu amigo tenha alguma obrigação a dar satisfações, mas não deixa de ser curioso. Afinal ele não é de esconde nada pra Romper chegando até mesmo conta o 'passado negro'.

\- Cartman. Po que está demorando… opa! - foi a última coisa dita pelo Romper. Já dando um sorrisinho malicioso ao fragar o casal.

\- Não é nada disso que está pensando - Eric afasta do abraço de Butters.

\- Não estou pensando nada - sorri de forma maliciosa - não sabia que estava namorando. Parece que está escondendo o jogo.

\- Ele não é minha namorada - responde. Butters cora.

\- Ele? Não está confundindo os pronomes? Aliás qual é seu nome? - dirige a palavra para a loira.

\- Butters Leo Stotch. Eu sou colega de quarto do Eric - responde a loira.

\- Colega de quarto? Ta porra. Já estão morando juntos? - Romper fala e deixa Eric e Butters envergonhados.

\- Romper é uma longa história - disse Cartman.

\- Você pode contá-la na barbearia. Pode até levar a namorada.

Com sentimento de ter perdido uma discussão, Cartman se rende e acompanha seu melhor amigo junto com Butters a barbearia.

* * *

\- Aqui é uma barbearia? - Butters ver um prédio de três andares com uma enorme placa dizendo "Garrison House".

\- Aqui funciona tanto uma barbearia como cabeleireiro como uma lanchonete - responde o mais alto.

\- Sem contar que aqui tem o melhor Milk Shake da região - disse Cartman.

\- Milk-Shake! - disse Butters com os olhos brilhando.

A porta se abre do salão saindo alguém da idade dos protagonistas. Tamanho da Butters; cabelo negro, liso, penteado de forma igual para os dois lados, homem, olhos negros e traços poucos expressivos no rosto revelando que a pessoa não é muito de expressar emoções. A roupa extravagante revela parte de sua personalidade e até sexualidade.

Uma calça rosa clara apertada com cinto branco e uma fivela roxa escuro. Bota rosa choque com uma leve plataforma com detalhes negros. Óculos rosa choque com algumas faixas de plástico, mostrando que o acessório mais decorativo que pratico, mas não é usado na frente da face, mas acima da cabeça. Camisa branca com um triângulo roxo no centro. Uma jaqueta rosa choque tendo bordado o nome do rapaz no peito direito, enquanto no esquerdo um botton de arco-íris que não só denuncia a sexualidade dele, mas como a ideologia do movimento que é utilizado. Um tipo de cachecol peludo branco.

Esse ser com visual extravagante olha para Cartman com um nojo de como se tivesse pisado em um excremento e diz com uma voz nasal e monótona:

\- Ola Cartman.

\- Ola Tucker - responde a falta cordialidade do menor com um ar de cansaço e desmotivado.

\- O que você venho fazer aqui? - abaixa os óculos para olhar de cima para baixo em sinal de desprezo.

\- Entrar.

\- Como sempre grosso.

\- Sim grande e grosso - dá um sorrisinho sarcástico.

\- Ta me assediando?

\- Não curto comer rabos masculinos.

\- Agora tá sendo homofóbico, seu fascista de merda.

\- 17 segundos.

\- Heim? Que diabo que está falando?

\- Esse foi o tempo que você demorou pra falar as palavras 'homofóbico' e 'fascista'.

\- Pelo menos você reconhece que é um fascista homofóbico.

\- Olha Craig. Sempre ficamos nesse ciclo onde que você sempre fica me acusando de fascismo, homofobia, de dissemina o ódio e entre outros jargões que democratas adoram utilizar e eu fingindo que estou prestando atenção e importando com o mesmo. Sério está um saco! Quando você vai parar com isso?

\- Até você morrer.

\- Belas palavras para aquele que diz que combate que dissemina o ódio - diz Cartman com sarcasmo.

Antes do Craig responder alguém sai do prédio.

\- Parem de discutir. Vocês dois são vivem brigando - sai um homem calvo, com seus entornos de 50 anos, olhos castanhos e os poucos cabelos que tem na lateral da cabeça são grisalhos.

\- Estou colocando esse fascista no seu lugar - responde Craig.

\- Fascista? Cartman nem de longe é fascista. Só porque é um republicano, isso não lhe faz fascista. Pare de incomodá-lo, porque ele não te fez nada.

\- Eu represento toda a causa LGBT, portanto…

\- Se representa não faça nós gays serem visto como histéricos. Agora suma daqui, porque ele está trazendo clientes.

\- Só podia seguir mais o capitalismo que a causa gay - Craig sai com o nariz empinado e nem da atenção para Butters e Romper.

\- Fale quando não ser mais dependente dos pais - disse o senhor homossexual que discutiu com Craig.

\- Obrigado Garrison. Aguentar aquele viadinho é um saco.

\- Sem problemas, Cartman. Já tô acostumado com aquele tipinho de pessoa, mas vamos deixar isso de lado, entre - olha para Romper - ola Romper, como vai?

\- Vou bem, senhor Garrison.

\- Ola minha jovem - o mais velho repara Butters - como se chama?

\- Leo - disse a loira timidamente.

\- É sua namorada, Romper? - dirige a palavra para o maior.

\- Não. É a namorada do Eric.

Tanto Eric como Leo coram.

* * *

\- Heróis na cidade? - disse Butters olhando para televisão, enquanto toma um Milk Shake, enquanto estava vendo CNN's Newsroom passando na televisão ligada.

A notícia em questão está sendo uma reportagem que está tendo uma onda de justiceiros fantasiados de super-heróis fazendo justiça. A matéria está referindo dá onda de agressões que está acontecendo por causa disso. Até mostrou três indivíduos negros que foram espancados por um desconhecido que estava usando um tipo de fantasia de herói com partes de animais. Um detalhe interessante que foi passado rapidamente que os três têm passagem pela polícia por espancamento, mas mesmo assim focando a inocência dos agredidos.

\- Orlando ainda. Dá impressão que é a Disney que ta influenciando isso - comenta Romper - desde que comprou a Marvel.

\- Acho que foi durante o governo de Obama que começou isso - comenta Cartman.

\- Nada romântico conversar sobre política com a namorada - da um gole no Milk Shake.

\- Leo não é minha namorada - Cartman se sente meio incomodado e envergonhado. Butters cora.

\- Caraca. Tu ta ficando muito gay. Como pode dispensar alguém tão fofinha.

\- Quando esse alguém tem um Caterpie.

Butters ri da piada não ficando nenhum momento ofendida.

\- Parece que não quer admitir que está ficando com Leo e está muito possessivo ao ponto de mentir que Leo é um garoto.

\- Romper vai se foder.

\- Credo, mas que linguajar. Leo, você precisa fazer o Cartman toma jeito na vida.

\- Ah sim. Já contei que vou estudar no colégio Zaron Hight School? - disse Butters desconversando e dando uma piscadinha para Cartman. O mesmo agradece por ter mudado o assunto com o olhar.

\- Mesmo que a gente. Que maravilha. Vou até ajudar te proteger dos outros garotos, assim o Cartman fica menos ciumento.

"Mais que maravilha" pensa Cartman, enquanto toma seu Milk Shake "meu melhor amigo pensa que tô namorando uma garota Kinder Ovo".

'Isso aí, come a loirinha' diz uma voz na sua mente.

"Cale a boca, 'Kinny'" repreende a voz com o próprio pensamento.

CONTINUA


	3. Rival de Fogo

Em um canto da cidade na periferia da Flórida com a calada da noite um crime está acontecendo. Uma mulher com seus aproximados 40 anos está correndo desesperada de seus perseguidores. Em uma visão rápida difícil de acreditar que os seis perseguidores são apenas esportistas universitários de boa aparência longe de qualquer suspeita ou desvio de comportamento, porém a realidade está sendo revelada na rua deserta aonde esses estudantes estão, atrás de uma prostituta de rua.

Seis jovens com idade entre 20 a 23 anos, porte atlético, cada um usando aquelas jaquetas que destacam que são de uma fraternidade universitária de respeito. As etnias dos homens são: dois loiros, um moreno (que está com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão), dois negros (um deles está com um taco de beisebol na mão) e um asiático (Chinês que também está com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão). A prostituta é um pouco acima do peso, cabelos pintados de vermelho, maquiagem pesada na cara, top de oncinha, mini-saia de couro, botas negras de cano longo com salto alto e meia calça de rede.

A mulher que está correndo já está com um olho roxo pelo soco que levou de um dos agressores. De repente o salto direito quebra que derruba sua portadora.

\- Finalmente parou de correr - disse o negro com bastão de forma sarcástica.

\- Por favor, não me machuque - diz a mulher demonstrando medo.

\- Você disse que seu preço era tanto. Faça seu serviço.

\- É meu preço pro cliente e não por grupo.

\- Mete a porrada dessa puta - disse o chines dando um pequeno gole de cerveja. Seu pedido foi atendido de imediato já que o agressor com bastão agride a mulher com um golpe nas pernas dela, assim arrancando um grito nela.

\- Sério? Vocês vão lixa-lá mesmo? Não vamos fude-la primeiro? - pergunta o loiro.

\- A gente arruma uma puta melhor - responde com o bastão - essa daqui está bem acabada. Vamos dar um fim.

Quando o agressor terminou de falar subitamente um vulto apareceu do nada e pegou o moreno. A vítima foi jogado contra a parede do beco de forma violenta ao ponto de quebrar o nariz, ter algumas fraturas no rosto e desmaiar.

É um adolescente alto com bom porte físico e com cabelos castanhos. Está vestido de... herói. Está usando uma calça e uma jaqueta justa de preto fosco, botas intensamente pretas, um cinto de utilidade preto com uma fivela dourado e alguns recipientes dourados no lado direito e esquerdo, duas tiras de couro pretas acima do pulso para deixar as mangas justas, um 'C' bordado no peito direito da jaqueta, coleira que contém uns dois centímetros de corrente, uma máscara estilo carnaval marrom peluda, um logo personalizado nas costas todo branco onde pode ler as palavras 'Coon', dentes postiços que dá um ar de selvagem e pequenas garras parecendo as de Freddy Krueger um pouco menores.

\- Que merda é essa? - disse o chinês referindo para o agressor misterioso - seu filho da puta - o chines usa a garrafa como arma e parte para cima do fantasiado.

O ser facilmente esquiva para o lado e dá um soco no fígado do oriental que se retorcer de dor e deixa a garrafa escapa de sua mão, mas o fantasiado pega a garrafa antes de atingir o chão e acerta a vítima que desmaia.

\- Vamos pega ele - diz os dois loiros e o negro com bastão juntos partindo para cima do fantasiado.

O que acontece é algo interessante: o improvável herói desvia dos ataques sem mover as pernas só com o balanço do corpo. As manoplas mais estranhas é jogar as costas para trás. Ao mesmo tempo contra-ataca com socos precisos que lida com os grupos de agressores. O primeiro que foi acertado foi o negro com bastão que fez largar o bastão. Os ataques finais foram arranhas profundas nos rostos dos agressores seguidos com um chute giratório que nocauteia os três.

O outro negro do grupo assusta com isso e sai correndo, mas o herói pega o bastão e joga nas pernas da vítima assim derrubando.

\- Por favor, não - diz o estudante.

O fantasiado não fala nada, só pega o bastão no chão e bate na perna direita e braço esquerdo ao ponto de quebrar os membros da vítima.

\- Ai meu Deus - grita de dor - não me machuque mais.

O ser misterioso vira as costas e vai para em direção da prostituta, que já estava em pé, e entrega o bastão.

\- Faça as honras - diz o mascarado.

\- Com muito prazer - diz a mulher - a propósito, quem é você?

\- Coon - o herói sai andando calmamente.

A cena restou foi que a vítima inicial virou agressora que está descontando toda raiva no mesmo. Coon não faz nenhum esforço para salvar o estudante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O despertador do celular toca acordando Eric Cartman. O corpo cobra o preço da noite mal dormida expressando pela fadiga e a persistência do sono. Contrariando o corpo, o rapaz se levanta para um dia de aula. Já se arruma, ajeita a cama, toma banho e veste seu uniforme colegial (roupa social, gravata e blazer vermelho). No blazer está o brasão de Zaron Hight School, um colégio particular tradicional com bastante renome.

Quando sai do quarto encontra Leo já arrumada e vestida a versão feminina do uniforme de Zaron, que é uma camisa social justa, mini-saia e um blazer feminino. Os cabelos estão penteado no estilo Maria Chiquinha.

\- Como é que estou? - pergunta Butters.

Cartman analisa sua atual colega de quarto sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Uma coisa que admite: Butters realmente se parece demais com uma mulher. O jeito frágil e criança que dá um ar de loli, dá um charme especial. Até o formato do crânio parece mais de uma mulher do que de um homem, que levanta a dúvida se Leo fez alguma operação de alteração do crânio ou foi sua natureza que permitiu isso. Até o "Pomo de Adão" se parece com uma mulher do que um homem. Mesmo não demonstrando, seu interior está 'vomitando arco-íris' por achar 'fofa' sua colega de classe.

Cartman se aproxima da Butters, toca no ombro e com um sorriso sincero diz:

\- Está bonita.

\- O-obrigada - Leo cora.

\- Vamos.

\- Sim.

O casal sai do apartamento, desce o elevador e sai do prédio encontrando Romper.

\- Ola Romper - cumprimenta Butters.

\- E aí - Cartman cumprimenta.

\- Ola Leo - Romper abraça a loira e depois vai em direção do Cartman - beleza amigão.

\- Pensava que iria demora mais pra sair - o maior sussurra para o menor.

\- Por que? - pergunta Cartman.

\- Pensava que estava dando uma 'rapidinha' com Leo.

\- Vai se fuder.

Os três vão indo a pé para o colégio que é uns três quarteirões que fica na rua South Park. No caminho os três conversam:

\- Leo. Você é ciumenta? - pergunta Romper.

\- Não. Não sou - responde sorrindo.

\- Então não vai importar de ver o Cartman com braços dados com outra mulher.

\- Romper. O inferno com certeza deve ter uma vaga com seu nome. Ou você tirou o dia pra encher com minha cara, só pode - disse o Cartman.

\- Você não vai falar de sua amante para sua namorada? - o maior diz em um tom de provocação.

\- Amante? - pergunta a loira de forma ingênua.

\- Não caia nessa, Butters - disse Cartman - Romper, só está tirando sarro da minha cara.

\- E essa história de andar com braços dados com outra mulher? - mesmo do jeito calmo e infantil teve um tom de ciúmes.

Encostada na parede em uma loja especializada em produtos de esportes radicais (que é a moradia da mesma). Está uma garota ruiva de cabelos curtos, pele branca, olhos verdes, sardas no rosto, estatura média, curvas generosas, porém sem ter seios muitos grandes ou quadris muito grandes (o termo correto que a garota pode ter um corpo proporcional a todas as medidas). A garota está usando uma roupa idêntica a Butters e óculos escuros de cor vermelho.

A garota ao perceber a aproximação do trio descruza os braços e saca sua bengala dobrável e usa para tatear o caminho perto dos outros. Fica na frente do Cartman e com um sorriso aberto diz:

\- Como vai bundão.

\- Estou bem, cabelo de menstruação - Cartman responde sua amiga e rival.

Nos tempos de criança, Eric tinha Kyle como rival e amigo. Na ausência do judeu, encontrou a cega ruiva que está sendo um "Kyle II". Só que em vez de ser judia é cega. O que vem o seguinte pensamento: porque o castanho tem tanto problemas com pessoas ruivas?

\- Quem é a novata? - disse a garota.

\- É a namorada do Eric - responde Romper.

\- Ai, hambúrguer - disse Butters.

\- Namorada? - a garota se aproxima mais do Cartman e faz algo improvável que Butters não esperava: lambe a face direita do Eric (que trás uma ponta de ciúmes e… inveja) - namorada que nada. Você tá virjão mesmo - se afasta.

\- Eu sempre me assusto com sua capacidade de lamber as coisas e saber as coisas - Cartman limpando a face - e porra. Vai passa ferrugem no seu cu.

\- Ai que delicia, bundão. Quase senti sua grosseria. A propósito - se aproxima de Butters - como se chama?

\- Butters Leo Stotch - estende a mão para a cega.

\- Prazer, eu sou Terezi Pyrope. Ofereça o braço hoje, assim podemos conversar melhor.

\- S-sim - Butters oferece o braço para guiar a cega e a mesma pega no braço da loira.

\- Por essa não esperava - disse Romper - pensava que sua amante iria brigar com sua namorada, mas parece que gostou dela e vai querer fazer uma menagem.

\- Sério Romper. Vai cuida da sua vida sexual.

\- Ela está muito bem, tenho até uma namoradinha bonita.

Cartman suspira. Enquanto olha as duas mulheres de braços dados. Olhando para o lado ver uma colega de classe fumando em uma cafeteria. Uma garota cheinha e maquiagem pesada, mostrando que é uma gótica. Qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim, Henrietta. O simples hábito de estar com cigarro na boca (que está com batom preto) dá um ar bastante sex, segundo Cartman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senhorita Ellen, uma professora com seios fartos (considerado os maiores do colégio), alta, uma pinta perto dos lábios no lado direito e com cabelos longos e lisos. Uma bela mulher que cativou muitos alunos e professores com sua beleza. Até professoras e alunas já que corre um boato de ser lésbica, mas ninguém á usando uma saia longa até a canela com uma abertura até altura do joelho, sapatos de salto alto preto, camisa social branca e blazer azul (que está fechado e está permitindo um decote).

Essa bela mulher está atendendo um dos seus alunos, Eric Cartman, que lhe pediu para falar a sós. Em um jeito carinhosa e profissional dirige para o aluno.

\- O que você quer, senhor Cartman? - disse Ellen para o rapaz.

\- Senhorita Ellen. É que tô precisando uma permissão especial.

\- Que tipo de permissão é essa?

\- Uma para um rapaz se vestir como uma aluna.

Ellen começa a rir para estranheza do Cartman.

\- De todos os alunos você é o menos que vejo que queria ser uma aluna.

\- Heim?

\- Olha Cartman, sei que você quer ser Erica, mas acho que precisa repensar em se vestir de mulher, porque seu porte físico não vai combinar nada - disse rindo.

\- Mas professora não é pra mim.

\- Entre para não perder a aula - a professora não presta atenção da última frase do Cartman.

\- Mas que merda - murmura irritado, enquanto entra na sala.

CONTINUA


	4. Ex-Nazista

Cartman entra na sala de aula um pouco irritado pela professora por ter confundido que o próprio precisava de uma autorização pra se vestir de mulher. Contudo sua raiva passa alguns segundos depois pelo autocontrole que desenvolveu através da maturidade. Logo quando entra ver Craig que o encara assim quando entra. Do lado do menor está Tweek, o namorado do moreno.

Sendo pouco maior que Craig, cabelos loiros penteados impecavelmente, olhos azuis, orelhas forte como se tivesse virado diversas madrugadas, um porte físico magro e frágil e tempos em tempos mostra que tem alguns tiques involuntários. Como está no colégio está usando o uniforme padrão masculino.

Seus olhos passa rapidamente de outra pessoa que tem intriga com sua pessoa que detesta a presença de Cartman assim como Craig. Wendy Testaburger, a 'feminazi' da sala. Morena com cabelos rastafari, pele bronzeada, olhos castanhos, porte médio, curvas modestas tendo destaques dos pequenos seios. Está usando o uniforme padrão feminino sendo que a saia sendo a mais longa da turma e sua marca registrada: uma boina lilás com um desenho em vetor do Che Guevara.

Logo dirige para seu lugar perto de Terezi, Romper e mais dois amigos Pip e Kelly.

Pip ou Phillip Pirrup, inglês, loiro com cabelos altura nos ombros, porte físico de um atleta (mostrando que é um ótimo jogador de queimada e lutador de boxe), seu porte é como alguém refinado dando aquele ar de estereótipo de mordomo inglês.

Kelly, é uma loira alta com cabelos longos amarrado em cabo de cavalo, olhos verdes, uma face com traços infantis, uma voz com tonalidade muito boa (mostrando que tem porte para cantora) e um corpo para ser a cobiça e inveja de muitos. Para infelicidade de muitos, a loira está namorando Romper.

\- Ola Eric - Kelly cumprimenta o amigo do namorado.

\- Ola Eric Cartman, como você está? - fala Pip sempre usando seu tons formais.

\- Oi para vocês dois - o moreno se senta em sua cadeira.

Pegando o Cartman como referência (que está sentado encostado na parede), Kelly está na frente, Pip está na diagonal direito e Romper está atrás. Cartman ver outros alunos como Bebe, Red, Kevin, Jenny Simons, Clyde, Token, Henrietta e entre outros, mas logo presta atenção de sua professora que chama logo Leo pra entrar na sala de aula.

A professora Ellen entra naquela categoria de 'boa professora'. Sabe dosar amizade entre os alunos e disciplina muito bem. O diferencial dela é que vende pontos para aqueles alunos que não estejam dispostos a estudar, mas estão dispostos a pagar em dinheiro. Não é uma regra do colégio, mas isso que a professora faz para sua matéria: matemática.

\- Vamos ter uma nova colega. Seu nome é Butters Leo Stotch vai está com vocês agora.

\- Sejam gentis comigo - disse a loira.

Cartman ver as reações de todos. A maioria dos garotos ficaram interessados na 'garota', outras garotas acharam fofas, teve algumas pessoas que tiveram reação neutra, Craig fez uma cara de nojo, Wendy dá um sorriso discreto de satisfação, Pip entra no grupo dos neutros, Henrietta estava focando no celular (mais estranho que estava sorrindo) e Kelly estava com um olhar estranho.

\- O que foi? - pergunta Romper para a loira.

\- Não sei. Parece que já vi ela em algum lugar - disse Kelly.

Cartman repara que nenhum momento falaram da… 'natureza' de Leo. Existe um tran no colégio, uma ruiva, que segundo o rapaz, é feia que só. Ou que Butters já conseguiu conversar com a diretoria o direito de vestir de mulher ou a direção não prestou atenção na anatomia da moça.

"Vai da merda" disse as duas vozes dentro do Cartman que concorda. Porém vai ser um erro do colégio e não um ato de má fé da loira.

Butters senta ao lado do Cartman que sorri para o moreno. Consegue ver que o sorriso de satisfação de Wendy saindo do seu rosto. Tinha um motivo para que ninguém sentasse no lado do Cartman. Isso vem da ideologia política que ele e seus amigos seguem: a Republicana. Nada muito tenso para esse tipo de visão política, mas o grande problema é a rivalidade de um grupo maior que naquela sala Wendy e Craig estão de linha de frente dos Democratas. Como tem muito mais alunos que são de esquerda do que direita, alguns que são neutros até evitam o contato com Cartman e seu grupo. Butters sentando é como se tivesse falando pra todo mundo que ela é de direita.

"Isso vai ser interessante" pensa Cartman, enquanto relaxa na sua cadeira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Então vocês dois são amigos de infância? - Kelly pergunta para Butters e Cartman.

Horário do almoço seu grupo está no refeitório, exceto Terezi que está ausente. Cartman e Butters estão lado a lado e sentado na mesa oposta que eles estão está Romper, Kelly e Pip. Todos no grupo está comendo hambúrguer.

\- Sim somo. Tivemos uma infância muito boa juntos - disse Leo.

\- Eu só não lembro de nada - disse Cartman.

\- Nossa Cartman, que estraga prazer! Concorde com sua namorada - disse Romper.

\- Primeiro Leo novamente não é minha namorada e segundo não tem do porquê fica mentindo. Se não me lembro, não me lembro mesmo - responde Cartman.

\- Eric sempre foi sincero, por isso que eu amo ele - disse Butters na inocência.

\- Butters você tem que controlar suas palavras - disse Cartman meio envergonhado.

\- E depois nega que ela é sua namorada - disse Romper.

\- Vá tomar banho - Cartman evita de xinga perto de Kelly.

De repente Cartman levanta seu braço e pega no ar uma lata de refrigerante cheia e intacta, que foi jogado em sua direção.

\- Seu nazista de merda - disse um estudante apontando para o Cartman e depois sai andando com passos rápidos, mas tropeça saindo de cara no chão, ou melhor, alguém induz o agressor tropeçar. Terezi estava passando e usou sua bengala pra fazer o estudante cair.

\- Qual sabor? - Terezi se senta no lado direito do Cartman.

\- Faygo - entrega a lata para a cega.

\- Meu favorito - Terezi lambe a lata de lado antes de abrir e tomar.

\- Por que aquela pessoa te agrediu e te chamou de nazista? - pergunta Butters.

\- O Cartman tem uma rivalidade com os radicais do grupo de esquerda aqui no colégio - responde Pip.

\- Rivalidade nada. Só tive alguns atritos com alguns líderes que ficando de mi mi mi viram que sou simpatizante ao conservadorismo e agora colocaram suas massas de idiotas úteis para tenta tirar minha paz - disse o Cartman suspirando - o que tem nada demais, só alguns idiotas que ficam me xingando ou fazendo gestos provocativos. Nenhum tem culhão pra bater de frente comigo e os poucos que tem fazem isso. Aposto que não duram nem um minuto de porrada comigo.

\- Falou Chuck Norris - disse Terezi em um tom irônico, enquanto dá outro gole no refrigerante.

\- Não precisa ser um pra bater nessas pessoas criadas em areia antialérgica até você pode fazer isso com os olhos fechados. Se bem que com olhos abertos tanto faz.

\- Se enxergasse me cegaria ao ver sua bunda gorda.

\- Se você tivesse visão pararia de limpar sua menstruação com seu próprio cabelo.

\- Se está tão incomodado com minha mestruação, por que não limpa pra mim?

\- Talvez eu limpe e aproveite tirar as toneladas de areias que você tem na sua vagina.

\- Ei, calma vocês dois - disse Romper - estamos almoçando de boa, não precisam brigar.

\- Deixem pra se agarrar depois do colégio - disse Kelly.

\- Foda-se - disse Cartman e Terezi juntos.

\- Ai hamburguer - disse Leo.

\- Algum problema com o seu? - pergunta Romper.

\- Não, só foi uma expressão que uso muito - responde a loira se abanando - agora aquele rapaz chamar o Eric de nazista é jogar baixo.

\- Eu não ligo com isso - disse Cartman - alguns anos atrás isso até me animava já que minha família é simpatizante do nazismo.

\- Ai hamburguer, sério isso? - Leo fica espantada.

\- Tanto que eu era também. O que mais gostava de fazer era perseguir o judaísmo.

\- Bem que achava que você tinha cara de nazista - disse Terezi.

\- Como se sua visão fosse muito boa.

\- Vai me dizer que sua mãe se fantasiou de Adolf Hitler quando você era criança.

\- Pior que sim - Cartman rir.

\- Nossa que cuzona - Terezi ri junto.

\- Nesta vez concordo contigo.

\- Gente - disse Leo estranhando a reação da cega e do castanho que agora estão rindo juntos como se fosse bromances. Isso dá uma pontada de ciùmes, mas logo passa.

\- Eric, o encadeou sua mudança? - pergunta Pip.

\- É uma longa história que posso conta outro dia - disse Cartman dando uma mordida no seu hambúrguer.

\- Mudando de assunto viram a notícia de um grupo de universitários foram atacados? - pergunta Kelly.

\- Eu "vi" - disse Terezi fazendo aspas - uma pessoa ridícula fantasiada que se auto-titula de Coon fez o estrago.

\- Ele é um criminoso? - pergunta Kelly.

\- Não - disse Romper - parece que ele estava salvando uma prostituta que estava sendo agredida pelos caras.

\- Parece que tem muitas pessoas que estão bancando super-heróis ultimamente - disse Pip.

\- Os mais bem sucedidos são dois: um é esse Coon e outro é uma tal de Redglare - disse Romper.

\- 'Guaxinim' e 'Brilho Vermelho'? Que nomes estranhos para heróis - disse Pip.

\- Só uma palavra pra isso: gay - disse Kelly.

Tanto Terezi como Cartman engasgam.

\- Também tem um grupo fantasiado de vampiros que está roubando alguns bandidos barra pesada - disse Romper.

\- Parece que todo mundo que viver uma história em quadrinho - disse Kelly.

\- Antes uma HQ do que um manga. Se nossas vidas fosse manga teria viadagem pra todo lado - disse Cartman se levantando - eu vou comprar um refrigerante na máquina.

\- Eu vou junto - Romper se levanta também.

Os dois caminham um pouco para a máquina de refrigerante aonde Cartman pega uma pepsi.

\- Não vai pegar uma bebida pra sua namorada? - pergunta o maior.

\- Quanto tempo vai insistir nessa história.

\- Tirando as zoeiras a parte não está na hora de superar seu antigo namoro? - Romper fica mais sério.

\- Eu já superei. Não tenho nenhuma tristeza.

\- Se superou, por que não ficou com nenhuma garota depois da Heidi?

\- A feminista faz questão de queima meu filme pra as mulheres.

\- Olha Eric, mesmo que Wendy seja bastante influente, tem garotas que está andando e cagando pra com ela tem pra dizer. Mesmo se ela fosse um grande obstáculo, você tem as manhas de lábia.

\- Não sou tão bem em lábia assim.

\- Como não? Aposto se tivesse uma entidade das trevas você conseguiria manipular de boa.

\- Entidade das trevas? Por que não de luz?

\- Com Deus não se brinca, mas mudando de assunto: precisa superar seu namoro com Heidi.

\- Eu fui um babaca com ela. Fiz ela engordar e ameaçava se matar caso ela terminasse comigo.

\- Isso foi anos atrás, está na hora de se perdoar e seguir em frente. Se não quer pegar a lolita loira arrume uma mulher.

\- Cara, por que não acredita que Butters é uma garota kinder ovo?

\- Isso parece um ciúmes descarado. Não quer comer e não deixar os outros comerem.

\- Vamos terminar de comer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um porto um bandido está com uma pistola em punho, mirando para todos os lados e com grande medo na face. Ele estava com 10 dos seus colegas de crimes para executar alguém em nome da máfia. Porém eles foram surpreendidos por um ataque surpresa diferente. Um a um os bandidos eram pegos e sumiram. O que trás mais medo que nenhum momento ninguém viu quem estava fazendo.

Quem está testemunhando tudo é o refém (um homem de 30 anos com aparência Italiana) que acaba de ver o último bandido sumir na escuridão. De repente ver alguém com capuz roxo com um ponto de interrogação verde em cima da cabeça. Movido por uma curiosidade a vítima pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Mysterion - disse uma voz rouca antes de sumir na escuridão.

Dia seguinte é encontrado 11 bandidos amarrados e diversas pichações de pontos interrogação verde perto de onde aconteceu o ataque do herói.

CONTINUA

Mais um capítulo finalizado. Uma coisa interessante que já fiz diversas fanfics de South Park com diversos temas e vejo a série atual muitas coisas aconteceram bem imprevisíveis. Como um casal canônico yaoi dentro entre os garotos e até o Cartman consegui uma namoradinha. Não que ache ruim, mas engraçado que a série está dando uma impressão que a série está virando uma fanfic animada hahahhahahahahahaha

Antes gostaria que o Cartman tivesse uma namorada (já que Stan tem a Wendy, Kyle teve Rebecca, Kenny teve Kelly e Patty), agora quero que o Kyle tenha uma namorada que dure mais de dois episódios (só ele que ainda não teve hahahahahahahahah).


	5. Clientes Vips

Um banho ao inicio de noite é bastante relaxante, depois do primeiro dia de aula, segundo Butters. Estando no seu atual quarto, de frente do espelho, com a toalha de banho amarrado nos seios, penteando seu cabelo. Não deixa de lembrar o dia que começou a deixar crescer quando finalmente… se descobriu como uma mulher. Lembra quando foi o momento mais delicados de sua família: a separação do seus pais, mas para a loira sua libertação, já que seu pai era bastante rígido com ela.

Depois de pentear seu cabelo tira a toalha revelando seu corpo frágil que permite passar impressão que é uma garota de corpo e alma. Pelo menos a alma garante, segundo Butters. A cintura é um pouco fina e até o quadril é largo de um de garoto. Até fez uma consulta médica e foi verificado que sua pélvis se desenvolveu como de uma mulher. Para seu azar seus 'seios' e genitália foram para o caminho contrário de sua alma. Com corpo frágil dá impressão que seus seios ainda não cresceram.

"Está perto para mudar isso" pensa a loira.

Enfim coloca uma calcinha tendo cuidado de esconder a 'falha' do seu corpo, depois sutiã, uma saia preta, camisa justa branca com a estampa da 'Hello Kitty' e tênis rosa. Deixa seu cabelo solto e passa uma maquiagem base para realçar seu rosto frágil.

Quando termina de se arrumar vai para sala onde Cartman estava esperando, usando suas roupas cotidianos fora da escola. Quando a loira se aproxima, o rapaz se levanta.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir mesmo? - disse Cartman - não que não queria você lá, mas encher a cara não é algo comum de se fazer na nossa idade.

\- Não tem problema, Eric - disse Butters - quero me enturmar mais. Eu sou nova nessa cidade. Ainda estou curiosa como vamos conseguir beber se ainda não temos 21.

\- Tem um tipo de lugar que vende bebidas alcoólicas ao dobro do preço para alguns clientes especiais - disse Cartman lembrando que salvou o dono do local como Coon no ano passado. Como gratidão Cartman pode se servir junto com seus amigos bebidas alcoólicas (se vier algum amigo novo se cobra o dobro do preço, mas se é conhecidos sai com preço normal). Esses detalhes oculta da Butters.

\- Nem parece que você tem cara de tomar bebida alcoolica.

\- Eu não tomo. Os outros que gostam disso, mas a comida é boa lá. Está pronto pra ir?

\- Sim.

\- Antes só vamos passar na casa da Terezi pra busca-la.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Vai em frente.

\- Você e Terezi só andam brigando, mas ao mesmo tempo se comportam como amigos. Isso é meio confuso.

\- Sei lá. Faz um ano que conheço ela, não sei muito direito. Ao mesmo tempo não suporto o orgulho dela de só achar que ela está certa, mas me chama atenção que mesmo sendo cega é bastante astuta. Ainda ela não é esquerdista, então fica de boa.

\- E você acha ela bonita? - disse Leo com as bochechas inchadas logicamente com ciúmes, mas Cartman não percebe.

\- Para uma ruiva até que é bonitinha. Não gosto muito de ruivas, mas parece que essa pele de ferrugem e cabelo de menstruação combina com ela. Mas enfim, vamos logo?

\- Vamos - Cartman percebe que a loira está nervosa.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Chegamos - disse Romper que estava acompanhado com Kelly seguido pelo Cartman, Terezi (que desta vez estava com os braços dados com o inglês), Pip e Butters.

\- Raisins? - Butters olha para o restaurante bem enfeitado, com os dizeres com letras garrafas com nome do lugar, uma faixa em baixo azul claro com letras azuis escuros com a frase "happy hour all day", com algumas mesas no exterior (tendo proteção de uma grade pra separar do ambiente de fora. Vendo as garçonetes pode ver que a… 'especialidade' do lugar é exclusiva atendimento masculino, com atendentes com corpos atraentes e todas vestidas com um short curto laranja (quanto maior o quadril, mais curto é o short), salto alto, camisa justa sem manga com decote (quanto maior os seios mais generoso é o decote) branca com os dizeres do restaurante.

\- Aqui mesmo - disse Pip.

Todos entram no restaurante normalmente, exceto Butters que está desconfiada. Eric chama uma das atendentes e fala:

\- Área Vip, por gentileza.

\- Sim Ericzinho - disse a garota morena mostrando que conhece o castanho.

A atendente começa guiar o grupo até que chega uma outra atendente chega perto da outra.

\- Deixa que atendo eles - disse a ruiva.

\- Sim Lexus - a morena se dirige para o grupo - deixo-os em boas mãos.

Lexus Martin, 18 anos, ruiva de estatura média, cabelos ruivos, seios e bunda grande parecendo as modelos sensuais para revista de nudismo focado no público masculino. Está usando um batom vermelho, maquiagem rosa nos olhos e bochecha, short curto que até mostra as bandas da bunda e o decote bastante generoso.

A presença da fêmea é avassaladora para o grupo que está dominado pelo... encanto emanado da ruiva. Como uma sereia encantando os marinheiros, mesmo as garotas do grupo está quase hipnotizadas ao pontos delas mesmas questionarem sua própria sexualidade. Os únicos que não caíram desse feitiço foram Terezi (que não enxerga) e Cartman, por ser alguém manipulador reconhece uma manipuladora em potencial até a distância.

\- Então qual é seu nome, docinha? - Lexus se dirige a palavra para Butters, que se assusta já que estava no transe

\- Eu sou Leo Butters - disse de forma tímida.

\- Prazer, me chamo Lexus - ela se aproxima, chega perto do ouvido da loira e diz - espero que sejamos amigas - faz a loira corar - vou guiá-los para a sala Vip - um detalhe que deixou a maioria com inveja, exceto Terezi e Butters com ciúmes foi Lexus ter pegado o braço do Cartman e guia-lo para a sala Vip, ao mesmo tempo rebola pra atrair os olhares quem estava atrás.

Cartman olha para um lado e um cliente chamou atenção, afinal é alguém conhecido. Trata do Tweek que está sentado em uma mesa tomando algum café e comendo um macarrão. Mas enfim só se deixa ser conduzido para a sala Vip pela Lexus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Está de novo tentando seduzir aquele cara - disse um segurança do restaurante, após da Lexus servir o grupo - pode ser que a dona tenha simpatia com eles, mas não são clientes que dão as melhores gorjetas.

\- Ora ora meu caro amigo. Nessa vida não só o dinheiro que tem valor. Ter o controle de alguém é muito maior - disse a ruiva.

\- Mas o que aquele castanho tem de especial?

\- O Eric? Digamos que ele é um desafio pessoal.

\- Desafio pessoal.

\- Sabe que sou gostosa e todos sem excessão são seduzidos por mim. Seja só pelo meu corpo, seja pela minha carisma, seja através de alguns dos meus truques. Porém o Eric é o unico que tem resistência aos meus encantos.

\- Ou seja, ele é gay.

\- Eu vejo que ele me come com os olhos gay ele não é. Mesmo se fosse, a pessoa pode ser a mais bichinha que for, mas sempre caem nos meus encantos. Exceto se for aquelas bichinhas neuroticas saindo do movimento LGBT, mas isso é outra história.

\- Se ele te come com seus olhos, você já não teve sucesso?

\- Só considero sucesso quando estiver nos meus pés.

\- Boa sorte sucubus - disse o segurança brincando com a amiga.

\- Melhor, bom sucesso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Não tem nada melhor do que uma boa cerveja - disse Pip tomando um longo gole da caneta (pelo empenho consegue tomar todo o líquido).

O grupo está em uma sala fechada que isola do barulho exterior e de qualquer incómodo que possa aparecer para clientes 'especiais' (aqueles que estão dispostos a pagar). Todos estão sentados em uma mesa retangular. Pip estava no lado de Terezi. No extremo da mesa está o Cartman. Na frente de Pip está o casal de namorados. Butters está no lado direito de Butters e Terezi no esquerdo.

\- Prefiro uma boa comida - Cartman está comendo uma pizza com a mão esquerda e com direita está tomando um copo de pepsi.

\- Só vai ficar no refrigerante hoje, Terezi? - pergunta Kelly para Terezi.- Nessa noite preciso está sóbria pra resolver algumas coisas ainda hoje - falou a cega - e alias, Eric. Você não é gordo, mas tem uma alma.

\- Foda-se - disse o Cartman.

\- Poxa, a Kelly tá aqui - disse Romper.

\- Mas ela já tá enchendo a cara, relaxa - responde e o maior ver que sua namorada já está alegre, depois de três doses de vinho e um copo de cerveja. As fases da loira já está vermelha - Butters, você já bebeu alguma vez na vida? - repara que a segunda loira está tomando pequenas doses.

\- Já tomei uma latinha de cerveja no passado - responde Leo timidamente.

\- Então, alguns de vocês viram que Craig estava fazendo? - disse Pip puxando conversa.

\- Sei lá. Pra que vou prestar atenção em uma bicha louca que já dá piti quando me ver - disse Cartman - tu tá parecendo que quer pega-lo.

\- Eu não sou um homem que é praticante qualquer ato sexual com outro homem - disse Pip todo formal - é que o Craig estava pregando que o homossexualismo é normal.

\- E é normal.

\- Como assim? Isso é uma doença da sociedade que precisa acabar.

\- Olha tem homossexualismo desde dos tempos das cavernas ou na visão cristã, existe desde do tempo da queda de adão. Aonde você tira a conclusão que é doença?

\- Bem… na bíblia - disse Pip sem jeito.

\- Olha seu animal - Cartman encara Pip - o homossexualismo só é descrito como pecado. E o que é pecado? É simplesmente uma ação que prejudica sua alma. Isso não é uma doença, seu animal.

Pip abaixa a cabeça.

\- Você é muito burro. Pessoas que pensam como você estragam a causa que lutamos. Acontece que na bíblia todos os mandamentos divinos são juízos universais normativos. Como por exemplo: 'não matarás', 'honrará pai e mãe'. São juízos que se aplica uniformemente a todos seres humanos e são normativos, ou seja, são normas. Veja a lógica: de um juízo universal normativo não se pode deduzir nenhum juízo de realidade em relação a nenhum fato concreto. Por exemplo, no mandamento 'honrará pai e mãe' não se pode deduzir fulaninho ou fulaninha desonrou seu pai e sua mãe. Dizer que uma coisa pecado não é significa que é uma doença ou antinatural, só diz que é algo que prejudica a salvação da sua alma. Agora se ta preocupado com salvação é melhor cuidar da sua vida mesmo e parar de cagar regra para os outros.

A mesa ficou séria.

\- Agora que Craig luta é fazer que o homossexualismo seja um tipo de mérito que é livre de todas as críticas. Isso é algo dentro do movimento de esquerda homossexual, algo que pode acabar. Se quiser lutar lute contra o movimento e de idiotas úteis que querem empurrar goela abaixo pra todo mundo ou você suporta de qualquer coisinha como espirro ser chamado de homofóbico, fascista e todos esses jargões que cada um de nós está cansado a escutar.

\- Só um homem de verdade pra ter essas palavras firmes - disse uma voz atrás do Cartman chamando atenção do grupo. Era a Lexus - Ericzinho, você verdadeiramente tem posição de líder - a ruiva senta no colo do castanho que o cora, mas consegue manter o olhar firme para os olhos azuis da Lexus.

Para as atendentes do restaurante não é muito comum ter contatos físicos tanto como está tendo, exceto se uma atendente, por livre e espontânea vontade, quer agradar uma pessoa em especial ou no caso da ruiva querer seduzir o Cartman. O olhar dos dois são mantidos como se tivessem nessa disputa silenciosa. Dura alguns segundos, mas parece uma eternidade até de repente a atenção dos dois serem desviado pelo desmaio da Butters.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? - disse Cartman.

Terezi aproxima da loira desmaiada, se ajoelha, lambe a face no lado e diz:

\- Ela bebeu demais - disse Terezi.

\- Quantos copos de cervejas ela tomou? - pergunta Cartman.

\- Apenas um - responde Kelly.

\- Cacete.

CONTINUA


	6. Fã Numero 01

Em cima de um prédio está Terezi caracterizada como seu alter ego chamado Redglare. A heroína sai do padrão de roupas provocantes como muitas super-heroínas tem da DC ou Marvel (apesar de existir uma reformulação com o passar dos anos e personagens femininas que já foram criadas com visual discreto). Talvez o mais sex seja as curvas nitidas da adolescente, mas as roupas não são coladas no corpo. Pode ser justa em algumas partes, mas nada pra ser provocante. Se analisar bem, a fantasia está mais para intimidar.

Calça e blusa verde escuro (ou um nível mais técnico a cor #008383), botas de cano longo até os joelhos e com um salto alto discreto vermelho escuro, um vestido longo que tem uma abertura para as pernas e uma divisão no meio na metade da abertura tanto frente como atrás, luvas de couro até altura do cotovelo da mesma cor do vestido, uma faixa preta em volta do abdômen e a parte mais exótico da fantasia: um tipo de colete em forma de blazer que vai até altura da barriga e tem um arco semi circulo no meio, fecha no lado direito, possui golas exageradas com bordas verdes e uma faixa que passa no meio dos seios e uma borda preta em baixo. Vendo a mulher de frente o arco do colete com a faixa da cintura pode ver nitidamente o símbolo de libra do zodíaco.

A parte mais intimidade está na maquiagem, pele pintada de cinza, cabelos pintado de preto e batom preto. Está usando chifres falsos em formato de cones, uma lente contato totalmente vermelho e um óculos da mesma cor.

Se o visual não intimida, a arma que carrega intimida, já que é um pequeno lança quase na sua altura com a ponta afiada e na outra extremidade um tipo de cabeça de dragão.

Logo chega aquele que estava esperando que é o Coon.

\- Espero que você tenha me chamado seja importante - disse Coon se aproximando na heroína.

\- Tudo no seu devido tempo, Coon - a heroína não se vira para o herói - por que está agitado?

\- Não estou Redglare - se segura pra não soltar uma piada sobre o cabelo natural de Terezi - apenas vim correndo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa - Terezi se vira.

\- Não aconteceu nada - Coon tenta não pensar em um acontecimento que aconteceu alguns minutos atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Cartman e Pip levaram Leo, que estava desmaiada, para o apartamento do primeiro. Os dois levaram a loira para o quarto dela. Enquanto nesse processo Pip estava desculpando do que ele falou durante a festa. Cartman responde o que aconteceu era um debate entre amigos e não é pra levar ao ponto que foi um ataque pessoal ou uma lição de moral. Até mesmo nesse ponto que o moreno fala das qualidades do loiro do jeito que é capaz de abrir mão dos seus sentimentos para ser cavalheiro com alguém, não importando que seja orgulho, raiva ou até medo. Também que não era para abrir mão de sua tradição, só porque achou que ofendeu alguém. Cartman se ofereceu em um dia livre em praticar o esporte que o inglês adora: boxe.

Depois de Pip ir embora, no exato momento que Cartman fechou a porta, escuta a voz de Leo lhe chamando.

\- Aonde estamos? - disse Leo assim quando o rapaz chega no quarto. A voz da loira é um misto de sono e embriaguez.

\- Estamos em casa - disse Eric - eu te trouxe de volta junto com Pip.

\- Parece que eu estraguei tudo - disse a garota rindo como se fosse uma piada e ficando sentada na cama.

\- Pip vai voltar tomar. Romper e Kelly ainda estão enchendo o rabo de álcool. Terezi já tinha ido embora, porque tinha algumas coisas pra resolver. Agora durma - Cartman passa a mão na cabeça da loira e a deita.

\- Me lembro quando a gente era pequeno você me protegeu de um menino mais velho que queria me bater.

Cartman não diz nada, não lembra essa memória da Leo. Para o rapaz sair com braço com alguém era algo que era evitado a todo custo mesmo para auto-defesa, quanto mais para defender alguém. Teve um momento da vida do rapaz que mudou isso e até induziu sai de noite como Coon, mas isso é outra história.

\- Finalmente eu te encontrei. Eu te amo, Eric - a loira puxa o jovem pela gola e beija nos lábios.

A reação do Cartman é estático. Não estava esperando por isso e não sabe o que fazer. Uma garota bêbada não é algo muito estimulante, primeiro por ela não ter a noção das coisas e segundo o gosto do álcool não é muito bom para um beijo. As mãos frágeis tentando trazer pra si (que foi a loira que aproximou) e o empenho que a pequena mulher está tendo.

Tão rápido quando começou já terminou já que Butters cai desmaiada.

Cartman se levanta e passa a mão no rosto, enquanto respira fundo. Uma amiga de infância o procura por ter muita saudade pela sua pessoa e combina com sua mãe para morar junto com ele, difícil de processar. E ainda que sua companheira de quarto anatomicamente é um garoto difícil de lembrar um colega de infância que tinha um jeito afeminado. Tinha um que lembra que até era um judeu, mas esse era ruivo e não loiro.

Amiga de infância. Companheira de apartamento. E anatomia da loira. Isso acerta como soco. Em outras palavras, na mente do Cartman, é o seguinte: ele beijou um homem.

Outro momento já encontra em seu quarto em posição fetal…. até quando Terezi o ligou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coon estava lembrando disso, nem percebeu quando a heroína aproximou e lambeu a face do herói.

\- Porra. Precisa sempre lamber a face das pessoas. Até parece uma cadela - Coon se afasta da Redglare.

\- Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com você - a cega começa rir - Rá. Brigou com Caterpie com alguém.

\- Vai se fuder.

\- Porque você já foi. Poxa nem alguém vestindo com vestido consegue ser ativo. Só assim você beija alguém - a última frase tem um tom de raiva da mulher, mas o rapaz ignora.

\- Então, por que me chamou aqui. Afinal você nunca me chamou pra sua vigilância.

\- Sim, é que temos algo em comum pra combater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um grupo de adolescentes vestidos como góticos ou emos nas ruas desertas para um leigo não desconfia que esse grupo faz parte em um grupo criminoso chamado Os Vampiros. Os vampiros podem não ter um registro secreto de suas atividades, mas é um grupo especializado a roubo de outros criminosos assim como o sumiço de outras gangues. A polícia investiga, mas ainda não conseguiu associar o grupo, afinal quem vai desconfiar de adolescente vestido de preto. Corre até uma lenda urbana que esse grupo tem um chefe secreto que a mente de toda operação. Organiza o grupo como se fosse um professor ordenando um grupo.

No mundo da ficção existia o Professor Moriarty, o "Napoleão do Crime" nas aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, mas nessa vida real existe um nome nos submundos. Professor Chaos já conseguiu fazer serviços da sociedade desmantelando muitos grupos criminoso em troca de fica com os 'espólios' dos mesmos. Porém para o azar da mente do mal existe dois heróis que sabe da existência dos Vampiros assim como a existência do professor (apesar que nenhum dos dois encontrou com o vilão).

Nesse momento Coon e Redglare estão perseguindo cinco Vampiros (três homens e duas mulheres), um deles está levando uma maleta metálica, que é uma maleta cheia de dinheiro que roubaram de alguns traficantes. De repente o grupo se dividiu em dois (um casal pulou um muro do cemitério e três viraram a esquina).

\- Coon vai para o cemitério, você tem mais vantagem do que eu lá - disse Terezi.

\- Pode deixar - o herói pula facilmente o muro do cemitério e começa a perseguir o casal.

O cemitério da cidade é tradicional cheio de túmulos bem trabalhados e uma neblina que impede a visualização do local direito e permite do perseguidos se esconderem. Coon sai correndo nas estradas do cemitério para tentar encontrar o casal que provavelmente está escondido.

De repente o herói ver um vulto entre os túmulos sai em direção da fonte como um animal que localizou a presa e está preste a iniciar uma caçada. Até os passos de Coon são poucos silenciosos que permite em um avanço furtivo. Em um pulo avança no vulto, mas para seu azar não é um dos vampiros, mas sim uma civil. Uma gótica para ser preciso.

Só como o salto iria derrubar ela, mas o Cartman consegue virar o corpo da gótica para que ele sofresse a queda e ela cai em cima dele.

\- Desculpe - disse Coon muito envergonhado já esperando que a vitima grite ou lhe der um tapa

\- Espere! Você é o Coon? - disse a voz da gótica.

Cartman olha para a gótica reparando que a conhece de vista. Henrietta Biggle tem a mesma idade do Cartman estando pouco acima do peso, mas não tira a beleza dela já que a gordura está bem distribuída no corpo. Os seios são grandes, mas se a garota fosse magra esse tamanho não seria tão enfatizado nela, mas os quadris seriam, tanto com seu fisico atual é a parte do corpo mais chamativo (que infelizmente também é motivo de deboche para aqueles que zombam de pessoas obesas). O rosto redondo que junto com corpo dá um ar de fofinha, mas a maquiagem gótica dá um ar de intimidação. Os cabelos curtos até altura dos ombros. Está usando um vestido gótico semelhante do seu visual da série South Park, mas adaptado para uma mulher adolescente e um crucifixo.

Normalmente os góticos tem expressão séria ou depressivo (Cartman não consegue diferenciar um gótico por um emo), mas essa em particular está com um sorriso muito grande. Parece uma criança que está vendo algo que goste muito. É uma reação que não estava esperando de alguém que foi atacada por um estranho fantasiado no cemitério.

\- Sim.

\- Eu sou seu fã - disse a gótica muito animada. Se não fosse a maquiagem e pesada pensaria que a garota só está fazendo cosplay de gótica - principalmente em South Park.

\- South Park cidade ou South Park endereço?

\- Cidade.

Coon lembra de sua cidade natal de um lugar remoto de Colorado cujo nome parecia apenas um endereço. Das cidades que passa não toca muito que nasceu e cresceu em South Park pelo mito de qualquer boato relacionado aliem sempre acontece em algum lugar em South Park endereço. E os aliens quando rapta uma pessoa, segundo boato, é pra sofrer algumas experiência anais.

Coon já é conhecido nas mídias sociais como justiceiro que age de noite nas mídias sociais. Algumas fotos e vídeos que foram tiradas justamente quando está em ação. Por um lado positivo cria um números de fãs que massageia seu ego, mas o lado negativo meio que induz bandidos e policia caçarem sua cabeça. Pelo menos o segundo não está interessado em fazer uma investigação minuciosa para caçarem sua cabeça já que indiretamente está contribuído para a redução da taxa de crimes.

Agora as atividades como Coon só começou quando se mudou. Em South Park criou o alter ego por uma brincadeira. A gótica é fã dele desde daquela época?

\- Então você é de South Park em Colorado? - Coon pergunta.

\- Sim.

\- Interessante. Pode fazer um favor pra mim?

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Pode sai de cima de mim, por favor.

\- Sim - diz a mulher gótica meio contragosto, já que queria ficar mais tempo em cima do seu herói favorito - espero que não tenha lhe machucado.

\- Eu que preciso falar isso, já que fui eu meio que te ataquei, por acidente - Coon se levanta estalando o pescoço.

\- Eu te entendo, afinal deve está atrás de algum bandido.

\- E estava mesmo - olha para o lado meio frustado que infelizmente perdeu o casal de Vampiros - mas parece que eu os perdi. Alias, eu até entendo que os góticos gostam de ficar em cemitérios, mas não acha que fica sozinha não é muito seguro.

\- Eu tenho a Katia junto comigo.

\- Katia? Interessante. Cadê sua amiga? - olha para os lados.

\- Aqui - Henrietta saca uma arma debaixo do seu vestido e aponta para a cara do Coon.

A arma é uma Desert Eagle 357 Magnum. Uma pistola semi-automática operada por gás e a capacidade balistico da arma é suficiente para o rapaz tem muita preocupação caso a gótica dispare.

\- Coon, essa é Katia. A propósito não me apresentei, eu me chamo Henrietta.

\- Prazer Henrietta - Coon levanta as mãos bastante preocupado e com medo - pode baixa a arma?

\- Até que posso, mas prefiro não fazer isso.

\- Por que? - Coon arregala os olhos.

\- Gostaria que você primeiro tirasse a máscara.

\- Hã?

\- Como fã número um gostaria de saber quem você é.

\- Se você me conhece em South Park deve saber quem eu sou.

\- Sim, eu te conheci em South Park, mas não me lembro quem era você.

\- Não? - Cartman abaixa as mãos meio lentamente bem confuso. Pensava que ela gostava dele como Eric Cartman, mas não imaginava que ela se apaixonou da fantasia de Coon quando era criança - não posso tirar minha máscara aqui. Posso está sendo vigiado pelos meus inimigos.

\- Não está sendo uma opção - disse Henrietta com um tom de desafio.

\- Acho que você está esquecendo de uma coisa.

\- O que?

Em um movimento rápido Coon leva a mão na arma da gótica, tira e com a outra mão puxa para mais perto.

\- Coon é conhecido por ser selvagem - disse frente a frente da face da gótica.

\- Sim - a gótica diz corada. Ser dominada pelo seu herói favorito está sendo um enorme privilégio, ao ponto que até sente suas pernas quase a falhar.

Coon se aproxima do ouvido da gótica e fala sussurrando ao ponto da gótica se arrepiar:

\- Como você é minha fã número um vou permitir que sabia quem sou eu. Meu rosto você ver todo o dia, já que estudo no mesmo colégio e sala que você. Meu nome é Eric Cartman.

Quando a gótica ia falar Coon coloca um dedo no seu lábio impedindo da mesma falar.

\- Me faça as perguntas no momento certo, ok?

\- S-sim.

\- Mas enfim, você disse que me conheceu em South Park como foi isso? - Coon senta em um túmulo ornamentado. Henrietta senta no seu lado.

\- Eu estava comendo em 'Casa Bonita' quando vi você com outros garotos brincando de super-heróis e você tinha se vestido de Coon. De inicio não me importei com isso, mas você estava citando Cthulhu que é a criatura do meu autor favorito de terror quando era criança H.P Lovecraft.

Cartman fecha os olhos lembrando nessa época aonde jogava RPG com seus amigos. Gostou tanto de jogar o RPG Call of Cthulhu que usava muito do jogo em suas brincadeiras, inclusive que Coon tinha o poder de controlar o próprio Cthulhu.

\- Não está morto aquele que pode eternamente jazer... - Cartman cita o trecho que aprendeu quando começou a ler a obra do criador da história O chamado de Cthulhu

\- ...embora em estranhas eras até a morte virá a morrer - disse Henrietta completando o verso.

\- De tempos em tempos vejo o facebook, twitter e outras mídias sociais o que os fãs falam de mim. É a primeira vez que vejo que tenha uma fã com meus conhecimentos literários.

\- Sinto um pouco idiota que você estava tão perto e nem desconfiava.

\- Decepcionada em conhecer que seu herói favorito se comporta mais como vilão como cívil?

\- De jeito nenhum. Fico feliz em saber que você não é um conformista.

\- Eu agradeço, apesar de não saber o que é conformista.

\- Você está esquecendo uma coisa Coon - Henrietta aproxima o rosto.

\- Cuidado Etta. Posso ser perigoso.

\- Etta? Nunca ninguém me chamou assim. Eu gostei, mas respondendo sua declaração eu adoro o perigo.

Eric Cartman não entende o que levou a fazer o que tinha que fez, antes de se dá por si estava beijando a gótica com toda sede e luxuria. Não sabe se está sendo influenciado pela fantasia animalesca de Coon. Ou se está querendo beijar uma mulher pra esquecer que beijou um homem ou que o beijo de uma 'garota' despertou o desejo de querer mais a sensação de possui alguém. Ou já tinha uma atração sexual inconsciente da garota fumante. Ou se a mistura de tudo. Só sabe de uma coisa: está beijando Henrietta e a mesma se entregou sem hesitar.

A carne farta da gordinha (ou fofinha como Cartman quer referir) não está incomodando nenhum pouco. Pelo contrário, está sendo um tempero a mais de tê-la nos braços. Henrietta como fã numero um, segundo a gótica, está realizando parte de muitos desejos que tinha pelo seu herói mascarado. Estava esperando por isso desde quando Coon virou um justiceiro para realizar parte desse primeiro amor platônico, mas com a atualidade esse amor inocente virou os desejos… mais impuros que um puritano possa conceder.

Como fã de Coon foi ótimo que um ship famoso na internet relacionado a Coon com uma outra justiceira de Nebraska chamada Foxy que é idealizada como grande amor do herói é só uma idealização idiota. Que o 'ship canon' é Coon e Henrietta. Sabendo que Coon é Eric Cartman o nome do casal pode ser 'Carrietta'?

Depois de muitos beijos Coon carrega Henrietta nas costas para enganar Redglare que pelo menos tinha salvado uma civil. Conseguiu convencer a heroína e receber um soco no estômago pelo fracasso. Para a sorte do Cartman que sua companheira justiceira é cega, afinal ela não viu o batom preto que esqueceu de limpar em sua boca.

CONTINUA


	7. Casa de Banho

Como chegou daquele lugar? Essa era pergunta de Cartman fazia quando olhava para o ambiente. Um tipo lugar deserto rochoso cheio de subidas e decidas. Como se todo lugar fosse um resultado de uma erupção. Aparentemente esse caminho mostra que não tem nenhum sinal que esse caminho tenha alguma atividade humana mesmo como uma estrada, aumentando o total isolamento do homem. Olhando para o céu parece que está meio-dia e não está fazendo calor. Não tem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Também não conseguia explicar, mas estava apavorado como se tivesse com sua vida em risco ou algo… pior.

De repente escuta um som de passos e… um som de arrastar que não sabe o que é. Esses passos está se aproximando e por algum motivo isso faz as pernas do rapaz tremer. Cartman consegue descrever como se um centauro ensandecido está indo para sua direção.

Leo aparece no horizonte. No primeiro momento sente um alívio ver a garota descalço, vestindo uma saia jeans e uma camisa azul, mas ver uma coisa que faz dá alguns passos para atrás por reparar algo que está saindo debaixo da saia. Um tipo de parte anatômica que Eric não gosta de olhar... em terceiros. O que mais assusta que essa… 'carne' está tendo um tamanho… anormal ao ponto de arrastar no chão. A expressão facial agressiva e um andar até bestial.

\- Eric - disse a loira quando se aproximou do rapaz que está apavorado - está perdido?

\- Desculpa! Sabe que... é. Eu não queria... incomodar não... eu queria uma informação…

Em uma velocidade sobre-humana Leo fica face a face do rapaz. Dá um tapa na cara dele ao ponto de virar e o pega na bunda do rapaz.

\- Não pera aí. Só quero sair daqui - disse Cartman apavorado.

\- Veio para o lugar errado, porra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Para. Para. Tira esse saco na minha cara - quando Cartman termina de falar felizmente ele acorda revelando que só foi um pesadelo.

Quando acordou já se levantou já suado de tanto medo que estava sentindo do pesadelo que estava momentos atrás. Logo se deita novamente suspirando aliviado que tudo que passou não foi real. Logo se levanta de novo para ir para o banheiro e fazer uma higiene básica e arrumar seu quarto. Ajoelha na cama e reza um 'Pai Nosso'. Vai para a cozinha e prepara omelete e bacon.

\- Bom dia, Eric - disse Leo quase se arrastando e com a mão na cabeça com sinais de ressaca.

\- Bom dia, Butters - disse Cartman colocando o prato na mesa - dormiu bem?

\- Eu apaguei ontem. Me lembro só quando a gente foi naquele clube e depois só me lembro de acordar - disse Butters tomando um copo d' água - o que aconteceu depois disso?

\- Pip e eu te carregamos de volta pra casa - disse Cartman ocultando o detalhe que ela o beijou.

\- Sinto muito, Eric. Não queria estragar a noite de ninguém - disse Butters com cara chorosa.

\- Não estragou. Isso até me ajudou que tinha que resolver algumas coisas pendentes - Cartman da um gole de café para ocultar o sorriso de lembrar do seu segundo beijo da noite cuja ato foi mais… intenso - venha comer. Eu te fiz bacon e omelete.

\- Obrigada Eric - se senta na mesa.

\- Recomendo tomar mais café que o normal. Ajuda sair da ressaca.

\- Sim - disse Butters dando tomando uma xícara de café cheia com um gole apenas e enche-la novamente.

Os dois estão comendo e mexendo no celular, quando de repente Leo se levanta, grita e pula de felicidade.

\- O que foi? - pergunta Cartman.

\- Finalmente. Consegui finalmente dinheiro suficiente para minha cirurgia.

\- Cirurgia de que? - disse enquanto coloca um pedaço de bacon na boca.

\- Bem… é uma… cirurgia pra… ficar mais… mulher - disse Butters sem jeito.

\- Cirurgia de mudança de sexo - disse, após de mastigar e engolir - meus parabéns - disse em um jeito calmo, enquanto toma um pouco do café.

\- Eric. O que você acha disso? - Leo se senta no seu lugar.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Sobre minha cirurgia.

\- Sei lá. Normal. Só acho que não vai poder mijar mais em pé. Pelo menos naturalmente.

\- Tipo, você não… ver como algo… bizarro…?

\- Acho que entendi que você quer chegar. Minha opinião sobre esse lance de sentir com o sexo não biológico: tipo ou muda o corpo ou a mente. Se alguém quer se submeter uma cirurgia no corpo todo para ter o corpo que deseja, pra mim sem problemas. Também se a pessoa quiser lutar pra que sua mente se adapta com seu corpo, também sem problemas.

\- Acho que vou preferir alterar meu corpo mesmo. Estou planejando isso faz anos.

\- Então diga adeus as minhas piadinhas sobre o seu pacote - disse o Cartman brincando arrancando um sorriso na loira.

\- Acho que com essa cirurgia minha vida pode melhorar.

\- Receio que não.

\- Como?

\- Você vai ter um corpo idêntico de uma mulher, mas isso não vai trazer a imunidade de qualquer sofrimento ou dificuldade - Cartman fala e Butters fica com uma cara assustada - não fique assim Butters. Cada um de nós temos nossas dificuldades. Posso não saber de nada a experiência de me sentir mulher, mas tenho minhas dificuldades. Como lembrar dos meus erros do passado que falo que são muitos, sem contar que tenho defeitos que não consigo eliminar - Cartman se levanta - posso não ser nem um pouco sensível e muitas vezes sou um cuzão mesmo com os amigos, mas digo uma coisa: você já se parece com uma linda garota. Do jeito que tá você supera muitas que nasceram com bucetas. Sem contar que você já tem algo que as mulheres sente inveja: a capacidade de não ter menstruação - Cartman faz um cafuné na cabeça da loira que corra junto com as palavras como com carinho.

\- A propósito como conseguiu o dinheiro?

\- Oh hamburguer - Butters se assusta - consegui o... d-dinheiro foi a partir de um investimento que fiz e minha mãe me ajudou.

Cartman da um gole de café fingindo que acreditando. Parece que a loira está escondendo alguma coisa, mas não se interessa em saber o que é. Quem investiga algum crime é seu alter ego e não ele próprio. E se bem que se veste de Coon só para bater em criminosos e não para mudar o mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Eric Cartman - o rapaz que estava almoçando fora de casa em uma lanchonete (estava sem vontade de fazer o almoço no dia de sábado) ver Henrietta lhe chamando atrás dele. Está sozinho, porque Leo e os outros estão combinando um passeio para mais tarde em um 'Casa de Banho'. A gótica está com as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, mas está com uma expressão mais neutra, diferente da expressão animada.

\- Ola Henrietta, pode se sentar.

\- Brigada - se senta na frente do rapaz - é a primeira vez que te encontro depois descobri 'você-sabe-o-que'.

\- Decepcionada?

\- Talvez tenha fantasiado demais, pensando que você era um metamorfo ou algo parecido, mas no geral não estou. Apenas surpresa de tanto tempo acompanhando sua jornada noturna e nem desconfiava que estava no meu lado.

\- Muita gente usa máscara. Minha é física que uso pra meter porrada em criminosos.

\- Eu não me lembro de nenhum bom de briga em South Park. Sinto muito.

\- Eu era ruim pra cacete. Era um cagão de primeira até apanhei por uma menina no passado.

\- Pera aí. Então o menino que arrumou treta com uma garota por causa sobre câncer de mama era você?

Incrivel como Cartman fica surpreso e até admirado do modo de falar da gótica. Se fosse ler o que ela fala parece uma conversa cheia de emoção, mas o tom de voz mostra até uma monotonia da voz parecendo que a voz não está tendo a mesma reação com a frase. Nisso o Cartman fica admirado pela capacidade dela de esconder suas emoções.

\- Sim. Era eu - Cartman responde.

\- Nossa. Era você. Lembro-me que a escola toda viu a briga. Você foi massacrado.

\- Só levei um soco e cai no chão. Só foi isso.

\- Sério? Me lembro que a menina pegou sua cabeça e bateu no ferro de um parque.

\- Acho que isso foi os boatos depois. Sabe que cidade pequena aumenta muito os verdadeiros acontecimentos.

\- Pensando bem até que é verdade.

\- Eu era uma peste, mas a cidade fofoqueira aumentava tanto que fazia que chegaram cúmulo de falar que fiz um garoto mais velho comer pedaços de seus pais mortos em um chili.

\- Eu não duvido do nível desse nível de fofoca. Quando me tornei gótica falavam que eu já era gótica desde pequena, já fumava e já dirigia o carro da minha mãe.

\- Acho que o boato que felizmente é falso é aquele lance de alien.

\- Verdade.

O casal riem juntos.

\- Alias, veio sozinha para o restaurante?

\- Não, vim com meus pais - a gótica apontou para um casal - como acabei rápido e meu irmãozinho não está aqui. Resolvi trocar idéia com meu héroi favorito.

\- O-obrigado - cora.

\- Deve ser chato muita gente pegar no seu pé - disse Henrietta.

\- Como?

\- Lá no colégio aquele viadinho e feminista conformistas fazem o possível para desmoralizar.

\- Normal. Quem tem o viés político mais de esquerda e está nesses movimentos sociais, quanto mais integrado mais radical é contra quem tem o viés político diferente. Eles são os líderes do movimento LGBT e feminismo, calcule a raiva que eles tem pra direita.7

\- Você mesmo é focado tanto na direita. Tipo eu não sou nenhum e nem outro. Não gosto de politica.

\- Eu entendo. Eu particularmente sou de direita, porque me decidir que quero ficar mais longe da esquerda.

\- O que você acha dos erros cometidos cujos ditos de direitas?

\- Normal. Todo grupo que é formado por humanos sempre vai ter imperfeição. Nem mesmo as religiões escapam disso e olha que sou católico.

\- Eu também sou católica, mas não gosto de ir às missas não.

\- Pensava que adorava Cthulhu - disse Cartman rindo.

\- Infelizmente é ficção, se existisse mesmo estava adorando o deus das trevas.

Cartman rir. Os pais de Henrietta chamam a garota já que terminaram de comer.

\- Eu já vou indo.

\- Foi um prazer conversar com você, Etta.

\- Igualmente. Alias eu já sou parte do seu harém.

\- Harem?

\- Um herói como você com instintos tão selvagem deve ter um monte de mulheres. Posso não ter o privilégio de ser sua namorada, mas quero ser a numero 01 do seu harém. Superando a ceguinha ruiva e a ruivinha.

Cartman engasga.

\- Tchau meu herói - Henrietta desperte do Cartman com um selo nos lábios. Deixando com pouco resquício de batom preto no rapaz.

Harém? Escutou essa palavra mesmo da boca da gótica? De tantas as coisas nessa vida, a última coisa que iria pensar era que uma garota quisesse fazer parte do seu 'harém inexistente'. Também não ver está com uma namorada desde seis anos atrás cujo seu primeiro e único namoro foi um fracasso completo.

Existe boas recordações em momentos carinhosos e foram os ótimos momentos de início, mas o final… já é outra história. Não que estava rolando um tipo de briga de casal ou ciúmes excessivo, mas algo desgaste emocional foi muito grande. Ele sabe que tudo isso ele tem parcela nessa situação (até uma grande parcela, na opinião do rapaz) e é por isso que tem receio de conseguir novos relacionamentos. Não que ame sua antiga namorada, mas não se acha merecedor de ter uma nova. Por justamente achar que ninguém vai gostar de sua personalidade.

E por falar em gostar de personalidade esse que é o ponto que está consumindo sua mente: que duas garotas de South Park gosta dele justamente de seis anos atrás. Justamente na época que era uma peste. Pior que o diabo. Só diz que foi um anti-cristo, porque a série de filmes "A Profecia" acha o anti-cristo do filme muito fresco.

Racista, fã do regime nazista, antissemita, manipulador, mimado, egoísta e entre outros adjetivos (só não entendeu, porque recebeu o adjetivo de 'homofóbico' já que sempre foi mais tolerante contra quem tem a tendência homossexual). Todo esse conjunto, com certeza, não são características que permitam ter o rótulo de uma pessoa de bem. Nos dias atuais largou total admiração do nazismo (um gosto muito compartilhado pela sua família), não tem mais a implicancia com o judeus, ficou muito mais tolerante com diversas etnias e parou de ser mimado (afinal não pega bem ter essa característica como adolescente).

Admite que não mede palavras para comentar algo ou alguém mesmo que isso seja politicamente incorreto (o que faz ainda ter rótulos de racistas e intolerante para seu meio social, exceto os amigos), tem algumas características que não suporta como os hippies e nos dias atuais esquerdistas radicais. Também possui aquele dor de manipulação, agora muito mais desenvolvido. Ou seja, ainda possui muito aquelas características quando era criança, mas refinada com sua maturidade e experiência de vida. Agora sobre pessoas ruivas… é outra história mais… complicada.

Agora acharem que Leo e Terezi são suas namoradas, acho que não consegue entender. Pode entender no primeiro caso que a loira tem quase uma adoração de sua pessoa. Claro que existe um desejo sexual e um sentimento de romance, mas Cartman não admite isso. E o segundo caso é sua pura rivalidade.

Parece que não pode ter um amigo (a) que você goste de discutir ou brigar sem ser julgado que é tem um desejo sexual reprimido pelo mesmo. Realmente uma das coisas que mais agradece com sua maturidade é uma coisa: se foder com a opinião dos outros sobre sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Banho, lugares onde se pode ter banhos coletivos com direitos a banheira hidromassagem, chuveiros e saunas é um tipo de comércio que parece absurdo ter nos E.U.A, mas muito comum de ter no Japão. Mas na 'Terra do Capitalismo' que muitas pessoas do mundo inteiro gosta de criticar, mas adorariam de viver ou visitar sempre abre espaço para iniciativas mais diversas privadas. Como existe um grande público de descendentes japoneses morando na cidade, permite que o comércio rentável. Ao mesmo tempo atrai amantes da cultura japonesa principalmente dos desenhos. Claro que existe piscina olímpica para aproveitar pessoas que queiram participar de esportes aquáticos.

Só que não funciona nas noites de sábado, mas quatro adolescentes estão aproveitando o momento. Cartman, Leo, Kelly e Romper (que foi o mentor de conseguir o acesso no lugar) estão se divertindo nesse comercio sozinhos.

Pip não pode vim, porque separou uma videoconferência de sua namorada que mora no Canadá, Charlotte. Até o Cartman perguntou se o inglês não tinha uma namorada na Inglaterra, mas o mesmo disse que teve, mas infelizmente não deu certo pelas personalidades não serem compatíveis.

Já Terezi ficou em casa para ajudar seu país que tem uma loja de acessórios de skate.

Cada um com suas roupas de banho. Os meninos com calção de banho, Leo com maiô rosa e Kelly com um biquini. Esse momento seria uma prova para Romper que Leo é uma transexual que ainda não fez cirurgia, mas a loira sabe muito bem esconder suas… 'partes indesejáveis'.

Os quatros estavam brincando em uma piscina, quando Leo e Kelly estavam jogando água uma na outra, brincando. Nesse momento que Cartman foi para uma sauna. Todas as saunas estão ligadas, porque daqui algumas horas vai ter alguns… 'clientes especiais' que gostam de usar a saunas de… forma não convencional. Daí os quatros terão tem mais duas horas antes da Casa de Banho funcionar de forma noturna.

Cartman está sentado no canto da sauna relaxando. Só está vestindo uma toalha, o calção está no lado de fora.

\- Eric - uma voz feminina timida. Abre os olhos de uma vez para ver Butters com uma toalha amarrada no seu tronco como as mulheres fazem.

\- Butters. O que está fazendo aqui? - passa segurança em sua voz, mas por dentro fica bastante nervoso com a situação: ele e ela sozinhos em uma sauna com só as toalhas no corpo. Pior que sabendo dos… 'detalhes' da Butters isso faz lembrar o estereótipo da reputação que saunas tem.

\- Eu queria agradecer por tudo que está me fazendo. Permitindo morar junto com você, me apoiando no colégio, me ajudando quando eu preciso e sendo aquele amigo que eu lembrava.

\- Butters. Não é por nada não, mas falar nisso em uma sauna não é um ambiente pra isso.

\- Oh hamburguer - com o susto deixa a toalha cai assim revelando seu corpo nu.

Nada muito diferente que pode deduzir olhando com roupa. Butters é uma mulher que possui um corpo masculino de alguém magro e com até um ar de frágil. Se não olhar para o sexo, dirigia que Butters é uma garota sem seios (ou uma loli como os fãs de anime). Os quadris até é um pouco mais largo como ter nascido uma garota mesmo. Tudo isso até excitaria Eric, mas um detalhe que não permite isso: o pênis.

Ele até admite quando tinha 10 anos passou aquela fase de indecisão de sexualidade, mas com o tempo descobriu que anatomia masculina não atraía de jeito nenhum. Até se masturbar analmente, mas não é uma experiência que não gostou de ter, assim preferiu só se limitar a masturbação masculina tradicional. Tentou algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu atingir o orgasmo e sem contar que… a cavidade anal não é… um lugar… muito limpo. Só tem isso não tirou nenhum pouco o desejo de 'comer uma bunda' de uma mulher.

Sobre o pênis 'da' Butters não muito que falar, já que é normal e até um pouco maior que a média, mas nada muito exagerado. Até Cartman pode usar a expressão 'pinto honesto', porque 'pinto bonito', segundo ele, é muito gay.

Mesmo não gostando do pinto de Leo, sente pouco aliviado, porque não está abaixo da média (se pegar a loira como referência). Pode dizer que estando sem ereção os dois tem mesmo tamanho. Agora se diferencia em uma ereção é um tipo de conhecimento que Cartman prefere não saber.

Claro que tudo isso foi rápido, já que Leo esconde seus 'seios' e sexo. Só que o casal escuta passos que pretende entrar em um canto. Por instinto Butters e Cartman se esconde em um canto que junto a posição e vapor, permite esconder.

Entram Romper e Kelly de toalhas na sauna.

\- Parece que o Eric e Leo não estão aqui - disse Kelly.

\- Então vamos aproveitar - disse Romper beijando sua namorada.

A posição que o outro casal se encontra é a seguinte: Cartman encolhido no canto agachado, enquanto Leo está de frente do rapaz. Vendo os dois parece que o maior está abraçando por trás a menor.

'Por que me escondi?' pensa Cartman, enquanto está sendo espião do casal de amigos.

CONTINUA


	8. Cortando os Problemas

Kelly e Romper, para muitos, é considerado um casal que não se combina em nada. A loira que possui mais aquela aparência de uma pessoa pura, enquanto Romper tem aquele ar de delinquente. A princesa e o bárbaro. A cantora e operário. Duas pessoas totalmente diferente que o único ponto em comum é serem amigos de alguém que não economiza palavras de acidez. Contudo essas diferenças não foram pontos que inibiram a união do casal, pelo contrário, foi que uniu. Um namoro que já dura bastante tempo e não diminui nenhum pouco o fogo da paixão.

Apesar das aparências do casal, Romper não é nenhum delinquente e mantém sua vida de acordo conforme a lei. Assim como Kelly também não é nenhuma santa e está aos beijos com seu namorado, apenas com a toalha do corpo. Foi a iniciativa feminina que escolheu a sauna que Cartman e Leo estavam usando. Sabe que tem a consciência que o segundo casal está escondido no canto (diferente de Romper que não está sabendo). Mesmo assim a ideia de ter voyer na sauna vai dá um tempero para o sexo que tem intenção de prática.

Então está aos beijos de lingua com seu namorado, enquanto abraça o pescoço dele e sente as mãos grandes na sua bunda. Ao mesmo tempo disso as toalhas nem mais se sustentam no corpo e sai quase cai por completo.

"De tantas saunas, os dois tinham que entrar justamente nessa?" Cartman bufa de forma discreta para não chamar atenção do casal. O pior que a situação está sendo totalmente constrangedora e até erótica por acidente. Ainda percebe que a loira se arrepiou com sua respiração pesada no cangote dela. "Era só que me faltava".

O que está mais irritado que está achando Butters cheirosa. Mesmo com o suor do corpinho nu da loira tem um cheiro que… desperta muito segundas intenções. Isso que deixa o ex-gordinho com mais raiva, afinal viu que a loira tem um pinto entre as pernas que talvez ainda seja maior que o seu, segundo Cartman para aumentar o drama.

"Vai logo, Eric, come a bundinha da loira" disse sua voz interior.

"Cale a boca, Kinny. Parece que me fazer dá o cu" pensa o Cartman.

"Dá o cu não, mas bem poderia comer. Afinal seu pinto foi feito pra foder e não pra ficar só masturbando".

"Isso não é da sua conta. Não era nem pra você ta falando nisso já que você morreu com 10 anos".

"Morri mesmo, mas estando no seu corpo também tô envelhecendo contigo. Eu quero foder também".

"Você não é o Kenny. Deve ser uma voz da minha cabeça".

"Seja sendo espírito ou consciência uma coisa você precisa ter certeza: eu estou presente na sua mente".

'Uma coisa que o Kenny está certo' disse outra voz da mente do Cartman.

"Até você, Mitch" pensa Cartman.

'Eu não estou dizendo pra você sair comendo qualquer bunda por aí, mas você precisa se libertar da Heidi'.

"Eu não sou mais apaixonado por ela".

'Sei que não é, mas ainda se culpa por o relacionamento não dá certo. Você merece ser feliz'.

Cartman fica sem reação até escutar a voz de sua mente baseada no seu amigo de infância:

"Olha que gostosa" disse referindo para Kelly.

Cartman também olha e tem que admitir que a namorada do seu amigo é bem… sexy. Pior que seu pênis já fica completamente duro e já cutuca a bunda da Butters.

"Aí hambúrguer! O que é isso que está me cutucando atrás" pensa a loira, enquanto cora com esse pensamento mais a respiração do Cartman em seu cangote.

Vendo Romper nu consegue ver um homem atlético alto com corpo com diversas tatuagens que está pegando uma loira. Uma coisa que Butters descobriu antes do sexo que identifica: sua preferência sexual. Não que desde pequeno gostava de pênis, afinal sendo criança nem pensava em namorar, mas seu início de adolescência gostava mais de imaginar está no lugar das princesas do que com seus respectivos heróis (a loira sempre gostou muito de desenhos) e com despertar dos hormônios os desejos ficaram mais… impuros. Vendo o homem tatuado tem aquela vontade do mesmo a possui. Seu maior desejo é saber com todos os detalhes o corpo do homem que está atrás dela. Todos esses fatores já a excitam.

Kelly já começa a praticar sexo oral no seu namorado, enquanto Cartman está tentando arrumar pensamentos para inibir sua ereção. Apesar que tem o corpo nu de Romper como principal inibidor, afinal não gosta da anatomia masculina, não está conseguindo diminuir sua ereção por causa do corpo nu da Kelly, que neste momento está de quatro na sua direção totalmente amostra (mal sabe ele que isso foi proposital), e o contato com Butters.

O jeito é apelar para sua imaginação. Sua mãe não é boa idéia, afinal primeiro não quer nenhum tipo de desejo incestuoso e segundo que sua mãe ainda é uma mulher muito atraente. Pensar algum desastre não está funcionando. Qual seria uma desgraça ao ponto dele brochar? A resposta veio logo na sua cabeça: imaginar a mãe do Kyle, seu antigo amigo. O resultado foi imediato.

De repente Cartman escuta um gemido baixo da Leo que só ele consegue ouvir, isso recupera a ereção do rapaz rápido.

\- Mas que foi isso? - sussurra para Butters.

\- Eu não sei - responde a loira ocultando o fato que Cartman beliscou o mamilo dela, mas não teve consciência disso - é melhor a gente continuar escondido.

\- Por que a gente precisa fica escondido?

\- Está tarde demais para revelar nossa posição.

O casal que estava transando mudou de posição, agora Kelly 'cavalga' em Romper. Pior que a posição de visão dos dois parece que estão assistindo um filme porno por conseguir ver bem nítido as duas genitálias em ação.

\- Ai que delicia - disse Kelly gemendo e pegando 'impulso' em casa salto. Não só para ter uma intensificação do ato como expor ainda mais sua… performance.

As pernas de Cartman chegam a doer de tanto ficar agachado. Pior naquele momento é impossível procurar uma posição mais confortável sem mexer. Já não basta que sua cúmplice está se movimentando muito ao ponto do seu pênis esfregar na bunda dela. Estando de olhos fechados o rapaz está usando todas as forças para reprimir alguma sensação de prazer, apesar que seu corpo denuncia o contrário. Tentando encontrar um estado de meditação que esqueça que está sendo um voyer dos seus melhores amigos (espera que não isso não se repita com inglês sua namorada do Canadá), o corpo colado com dele e até a própria ereção.

Demora um pouco para o casal consumar todo o ato sexual, que para o Cartman pareceu que estendeu por horas. Repara que Butters mordeu sua própria mão onde o rapaz não entende, mas sem saber a loira também teve um orgasmo.

\- Está pronto para o segundo round? - pergunta Romper para sua namorada.

\- Até que estou, mas precisamos encontrar Eric e Leo, já tá quase terminando nossa hora aqui.

\- Tem razão.

Antes de sair Kelly conseguiu ver silhueta do casal de amigos. Parece que Cartman é bastante dotado, afinal tinha impressão que o pênis dele estava atravessando as coxas da loira e indo pra frente dando impressão que Leo tinha um pênis. Mal sabe a loira que sua interpretação está errada e que sua amiga tinha… 'uma surpresa especial'.

\- Caralho - disse Cartman respirando fundo e sentando no chão aliviado que não teve… 'nenhum disparo'. Sua última tentação foi resistir ver Leo ofegante de quatro aonde estava totalmente exposta.

"Eu vou para o inferno direto" pensa o rapaz, enquanto coloca uma mão no seus olhos, enquanto tenta inibir sua ereção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Diga quais são seus pecados,filho - disse o padre que está dentro do confessionário, enquanto atende uma pessoa que venho se confessar.

Um homem já de idade com seus 40 a 50 anos pouco acima do peso tendo algumas ondulações até no pescoço. Queixo quadrado, cabelos marrom e usando uma roupa de padre tradicional preta. Seu nome é Maxi e nesse momento está atendendo um fiel que conhece muito bem, Eric Cartman.

\- Eu não pretendo puxar muito do seu tempo, Dom Maxi, então vou ser breve - Cartman conta de sua amiga que chegou recentemente na sua vida e dos momentos… 'estranhos' que teve com ela e que essa amiga está fazendo uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo.

\- Realmente de todas as histórias que já escutei a sua foi a mais diferente - disse o padre.

\- Eu estou até achando que minha história está virando uma história em quadrinho japonesa.

\- Filho, seja sincero consigo mesmo. O que você acha dessa sua colega de quarto?

\- Bem… eu… - Cartman pensa nas palavras certas - … acho curioso como uma pessoa possa gostar de mim quando era criança, afinal era terrível.

\- É natural que a gente nessa idade faça coisas que nossa maturidade se arrependa.

\- Mas padre. Eu fiz tanta coisa que o senhor nem acreditaria. Minhas palavras levaram tanta desgraça para pessoas no passado.

\- Mas agora leva vida para as pessoas próximas. Meu filho, sei que a dor do arrependimento é um dom divino muitos passam a vida toda buscando esse mesmo dom. Você teve esse toque divino não se castigue com isso. Se você pegou e se arrependeu, seus pecados estão perdoados. Lembro de Paulo passou por uma situação parecida onde ele tinha um espinho na carne qual ele rezou três vezes para Nosso Deus para apartar desse sofrimento, mas Deus o respondeu dizendo: "basta-te minha graça, porque é na fraqueza que se revela totalmente a minha força. Portanto, prefiro gloriar-me das minhas fraquezas, para que habite em mim a força de Cristo" Segundos Coríntios 12, versículo 9. Está na hora que essas suas angústias se transformem nas sua força, Eric Cartman.

\- Obrigado Padre.

\- Reze dois Pais Nossos e quatro Ave-Marias para conter sua luxúria. Sua amiga pode não está nos caminhos de Cristo, mas você está então precisa controlar seus hormônios ou pelo menos direcioná-los para um alvo certo.

\- Sim padre.

\- Independente da escolha dela de alterar o corpo não desista de trazer ela para o caminho de Cristo. Nem precise pregar a palavra, apenas tenha um comportamento reto.

\- Posso não ser uma pessoa ruim como era antes, mas tenho muita farpa na língua.

\- Ser cristão não elimina seus defeitos, mas você fica mais consciente para reconhecê-los.

\- Sim padre.

\- Ótimo. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo seja abençoado.

\- Amém - disse Cartman que sai do confessionário e vai rezar de frente do altar da igreja.

Durante suas rezas uma presença feminina se aproxima do rapaz.

\- Senhor Cartman - disse uma voz jovem.

\- Ah sim. Em outra oportunidade gostaria que ouvir os pecados daquele mascarado noturno.

\- Pode deixar.

O mesmo nem precisa se virar pra saber quem é. Já imagina a mulher de sua idade com estatura média uma pele bastante lisa. Com a posição que essa mulher ocupa na igreja nem se atreve a reparar do corpo. No máximo é uma mulher magra e com cabelos pretos. Usa um vestido longo marrom, camisa social, colete marrom e um pano na cabeça, revelando que é uma noviça. Só conhece seu sobrenome que é Nelson.

\- Irmã Nelson - continua ajoelhado.

\- Espero que não tenha atrapalhado sua reza.

\- Eu já estava terminando, irmã. Só falta um pai nosso.

\- Posso te acompanhar.

\- A vontade.

A jovem mulher se ajoelha no lado dele e começa rezar Pai Nosso junto com rapaz.

\- Amém - disse os dois juntos.

\- Eu preciso ir. Uma amiga minha vai fazer cirurgia.

\- Eu não vou mais roubar teu tempo, senhor Cartman, fique com Deus.

\- Muito obrigado, Irmã Nelson - Cartman faz o sinal da cruz e já vai embora. A noviça fica olhando o rapaz sair.

\- Senhorita Nelson - disse uma voz masculina.

\- Dom Maxi - a noviça se assusta e fica trata o padre com referência.

\- Fique lembrando que desejar um rapaz não faz parte da vocação para ser uma freira.

\- Padre. Com todo respeito eu não tenho interesses românticos para o senhor Cartman. Apenas tenho admiração por alguém tão jovem ser tão fiel a igreja.

\- Estou sabendo dessa admiração - disse o padre fazendo a noviça corar - eu não estou aqui pra te repreender, mas sugiro algum conselho.

\- Estou toda ouvido.

\- Repense em sua vocação. Talvez você não tenha o chamado para servir Deus.

\- Eu já estou decidida que quero ser freira.

\- Se deseja isso que assim seja, mas lembre-se filha existe outras formas para servir a Deus. Você pode ser uma esposa abençoada para um rapaz de direito que sofre de atormentação pelo seu passado.

\- Eu não acho que posso ser uma esposa competente para senhor Cartman.

\- Ninguém falou dele.

A noviça cora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordando pouco a pouco Butters ainda se recupera da cirurgia que sofreu para ter um corpo compatível. Pode ainda não senti seu corpo anestesiado, mas tem aquele desejo de satisfação de ter conseguido. Imagina que finalmente vai poder ser uma mulher por completo e quem sabe Eric a aceite como namorada.

Independente de que aconteça já fica feliz em perceber que seu melhor amigo sacrificou um pouco de sua vida para cuidar dela. Agora finalmente pode usar os pronomes no feminino para se referir que agora é uma mulher de corpo e alma.

CONTINUA

G

M

T

Detectar idioma Africâner Albanês Alemão Arabe Armênio Azerbaijano Basco Bengali Bielo-russo Birmanês Bósnio Búlgaro Catalão Cazaque Cebuano Chichewa Chinês (Simp) Chinês (Trad) Cingalês Coreano Crioulo haitiano Croata Dinamarquês Eslovaco Esloveno Espanhol Esperanto Estoniano Finlandês Francês Galego Galês Georgiano Grego Gujarati Hauça Hebraico Hindi Hmong Holandês Húngaro Igbo Indonésio Inglês Ioruba Irlandês Islandês Italiano Japonês Javanês Kannada Khmer Laosiano Latim Letão Lituano Macedônico Malaiala Malaio Malgaxe Maltês Maori Marathi Mongol Nepalês Norueguês Persa Polonês Português Punjabi Romeno Russo Sérvio Sesotho Somália Suaíli Sudanês Sueco Tadjique Tagalo Tailandês Tâmil Tcheco Telugo Turco Ucraniano Urdu Uzbeque Vietnamita Yiddish Zulu Africâner Albanês Alemão Arabe Armênio Azerbaijano Basco Bengali Bielo-russo Birmanês Bósnio Búlgaro Catalão Cazaque Cebuano Chichewa Chinês (Simp) Chinês (Trad) Cingalês Coreano Crioulo haitiano Croata Dinamarquês Eslovaco Esloveno Espanhol Esperanto Estoniano Finlandês Francês Galego Galês Georgiano Grego Gujarati Hauça Hebraico Hindi Hmong Holandês Húngaro Igbo Indonésio Inglês Ioruba Irlandês Islandês Italiano Japonês Javanês Kannada Khmer Laosiano Latim Letão Lituano Macedônico Malaiala Malaio Malgaxe Maltês Maori Marathi Mongol Nepalês Norueguês Persa Polonês Português Punjabi Romeno Russo Sérvio Sesotho Somália Suaíli Sudanês Sueco Tadjique Tagalo Tailandês Tâmil Tcheco Telugo Turco Ucraniano Urdu Uzbeque Vietnamita Yiddish Zulu

A função de fala é limitada a 200 caracteres

Opções : Histórico : Comentários : Donate Encerrar


	9. Problemas com as Mulheres - Parte Um

Um choque de metais pode ser escutado alguns metros de um cemitério. Lâminas que colidiram de forma feroz ao ponto de produzir faíscas. Coon mais uma vez está em combate com um malfeitor. Nas histórias em quadrinho sempre que aparece um herói automaticamente aparece um vilão. Na vida real alguém que se fantasie de herói para arriscar a vida com o único objetivo de distribuir porrada não se espera que vai ter alguém que vai se fantasiar e ser a força contrária de um maluco. Só que o mais absurdo aconteceu e Coon tem seu antagonista, ou melhor, sua antagonista.

Os vampiros são os antagonistas da Redglare e de tempos em tempos Coon ajuda a heroína contra os vilões. Contudo os vampiros encararam o herói como um problema ser eliminado e tem uma única vampira responsável para isso. Seu nome é Bloodrayne. Uma mulher da mesma idade do herói com cabelos prata com partes loiras, maquiagem forte em torno dos olhos e bochechas pintado de vermelho. O físico da mulher é bem atlética destacando os seios se destacam nela, apesar de não serem tão grandes para considerá-la uma peituda. Está usando uma calça justa preta, botas, camisa preta look de barriga de fora, uma jaqueta aberta preta com detalhes branco com um gato com cara de caveira no peitoral esquerdo, pulseira com espinhos e um rubi no umbigo. Ela está usando duas pequenas espadas como armas.

Uma coisa é certa: se Coon está sendo um animal selvagem Bloodrayne está sendo uma caçadora. A vilã lambe a espada direita e diz com uma voz manhosa:

\- Por que não morre logo? Você anda sendo um incômodo para Senhor Chaos.

\- Vocês vampiros são problemas para criminalidade.

\- E qual é o problema? Só atacamos e roubamos de bandidos - cruza as espadas em forma de X - você também espanca quase matando.

\- Quase, mas não mato. Também não roubo.

A vampira avança para o herói para um ataque duplo com as espadas na vertical de cima para baixo. Coon pula para trás esquivando, mas recebe um chute na barriga, mas curvar a coluna e encolhe o abdômen para diminuir o dano. Bloodrayne já avança para outro ataque com as espadas, mas Coon empurra o pé direito dela, que ainda está no seu abdômen por causa do chute, se jogando pra frente que a faz perder o equilíbrio. O herói parte com suas garras para acertar, mas sua vítima consegue se defender com as espadas, fazendo assim as lâminas se colidirem novamente. Logo Bloodrayne já diz:

\- Que guaxinim selvagem, por que não pode ser bonzinho? Aposto que a gente poderia ser bons amigos. Venha ser um vampiro comigo…. - de repente um tiro alto é escutado e acerta no meio dos pés da vampira bem no chão - MAMÃE - a vampira sai correndo assustada.

Coon olha para o cemitério e ver um vulto segurando uma arma. Não vai nem se dá o trabalho de procurar a atiradora. Uma coisa é certa: sua fã número 01 é ciumenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escola, academia, trabalho e hospital. Esse está sendo a rotina de Eric Cartman durante dois meses. Isso graças a Leo que se submeteu a operação de mudança de sexo ou algum nomes complicados mais técnicos que o rapaz não ver necessidade de decorar. É a última semana de recuperação da loira (ficou três semanas internada e depois passou o resto em casa) e está indo busca a receita para comprar medicamentos. Consegue facilmente entrar no hospital e poucos minutos pegar uma receita.

\- Eric - uma voz feminina lhe chama. Pela tom de voz que apresenta ao mesmo tempo um tom de acolhimento e neutro sabe que é Henrietta.

\- Henrietta - se vira para gótica - tudo bem?

\- Estou bem. Só tô visitando meu irmão mais novo. Ele teve que retirar as amígdalas. E você?

\- Só vim pegar uma receita médica pra comprar remédios para uma amiga minha.

\- É pra aquela loirinha com cara de lolita que anda com você e seus amigos?

\- Sim, essa mesmo.

\- Ela tá doente?

\- Não. Fez cirurgia.

\- Fez cirurgia de que?

\- Bem… - Cartman olha para o lado tentando buscar um argumento mais apropriado -... ela aumentou os seios.

\- Aumentou os seios? Tá certa. Pelo tamanho que tinha parecia que ela era um garoto.

\- Com certeza sim - Cartman tenta não pensar nos detalhes que presenciou na casa de banho meses atrás.

\- Pode me acompanhar em visitar meu irmão?

\- Sim. Estou com tempo.

Cartman segue Henrietta nos corredores do hospital. Estão andando lado a lado. O rapaz ainda surpreende da capacidade dela de expressar muito bem sem demonstrar muitas emoções. Também fica surpreso como ela se declara ser a maior fã do seu alter ego e ao mesmo tempo não ser tão grudenta como uma fã de celebridade. E ainda é muito bom para conversar em diversos assuntos.

\- Aliás, obrigado por ajudar aquele meu amigo ontem de noite - disse Cartman.

\- De nada. Se puder um dia. Eu quero agradecê-lo diretamente - Henrietta pisca o olho direito de forma discreta.

\- Pode deixar - Cartman sorri.

O casal entra no quarto e encontra uma criança deitada na cama mexendo no ipad. Para surpresa de Cartman a criança tem um visual gótico. Ele tem um cabelo com franja no lado direito e está com algumas maquiagens góticos como sombra nos olhos e até batom roxo. Cartman repara que Henrietta e seu irmão não vieram do mesmo pai ou da mesma mãe já que os sobrenomes são diferentes Georgie Firkle Smith.

\- Ola fedelho - disse a gótica para o irmão e pode perceber até uma irritação mesmo com a falta de expressão. Com certeza esse lance de gótico é de família, pensa Cartman - foda-se você também. Eu trouxe um amigo.

Georgie olha para Cartman e depois para a irmã com uma cara de interrogação para mesma.

\- Sei que ele não é um gótico, mas ele não é conformista. Ele até costuma arrancar sangue e quebrando ossos das pessoas de noite - a gótica passa a mão na franja do garoto. O garoto sorri discretamente.

\- E aí guli - Cartman se aproxima do garoto - parece que não gosta de conformistas também.

George acena com a cabeça em sinal positivo.

\- Parece que ele gostou de você - disse a gótica - ai - ela recebe um beliscão na barriga pelo garoto.

Cartman ri.

Essa cena até traz uma nostalgia para Cartman. Apesar de não ter irmão mais novo, costumava ter bola interação com os irmãos mais novos com os familiares do seu amigo. Entre que mais se destacava era a irmã mais nova do seu falecido amigo. Quando Kenny morreu passou visitar muito ela nunca tentativa de assumir o fardo de ser o nome irmão mais velho, enquanto a ficha do irmão mais velho verdadeiro dela não caia. Meio que foi um tutor dela ensinando um pouco de sua manipulação. Até prometeu um dia quando puder ofereceria uma moradia para ela.

Fica feliz que o irmão de Kenny assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar de Karen, arrumou um emprego e saiu de South Park antes do Cartman ter mudado de cidade. Até sente falta daquela menininha inocente que infelizmente nasceu em uma família conturbada, já que Kenny e seus irmãos nasceram de uma família conturbada. Não pelo baixo poder aquisitivo que eles tinha, mas pelo consumo constante de bebidas alcoólicas e maconha. É uma pena que Kenny não está usufruindo pelo esforço do irmão mais velho. Só acha estranho de alguma forma seu melhor amigo virou parte de sua consciência. Não sabe se é loucura de sua mente ou mesmo a alma do loiro está dentro do Cartman.

"Não se preocupe, bundão. Estou vivendo como rei agora que faço parte de sua vida" disse a voz dentro da mente do Cartman.

"Vai se fuder, Kinny" pensa Cartman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Bem vindo de volta, Eric - disse Leo quando Cartman retorna para seu apartamento. A loira está de vestido rosa.

\- Oi Butters. Aqui seu remédio - coloca o pacote de remédio em cima da mesa e depois senta no sofá.

Observa a loira e aparentemente a cirurgia em primeira vista parece que não mudou nada. Contudo com seus olhos atentos percebe que a cintura da loira está pouco mais fina e os seios cresceram. Butters não quis colocar silicone e em vez disso está fazendo tratamento hormonal. Os seios cresceram um pouco agora dando aparência de uma mulher com seios pequenos.

Uma das coisas que está tentando fazer é reparar na Butters, porque sente que sua mente está te trollando em desejar algo que… normalmente não sentiria atração. Não esquece naquele momento que estava escondido com ela que seu pênis estava esfregando na bunda dela. Quase perdeu sua virgindade com… uma anatomia que… não esperava… usufruir. E agora com…. 'ajustes' não ajudou nem um pouco. Até tem impressão que sua amiga está fazendo tudo isso para lhe seduzir. Só que a realidade é diferente: Butters escolheu todo seu caminho independente da existência do rapaz. Não é algo que incomoda Cartman pela decisão dela, mas só se culpa da confusão mental que está sentindo. A única coisa que se incomoda mesmo é da adoração que a loira faz do seu passado. Até parece que fala como se ele fosse outra pessoa no passado e não aquela criança mimada que já foi um dia.

\- Ai hambúrguer - grita Butters ao reparar que a face esquerda do Cartman está vermelha - o que aconteceu?

\- Nada demais, só um pouco de desentendimento com Terezi.

\- Nossa e por que ela te bateu?

Cartman fecha os olhos e lembra momentos atrás:

 **Flashback**

Cartman estava na farmácia comprando os remédios para Butters. Estava tranquilo pagando os remédios e por fim estava saindo até de repente escutar uma voz atrás dele:

\- Não encontrou vergonha na cara na farmácia? - disse uma voz feminina.

\- Não, mas deve ter alguma coisa que limpe a ferrugem de sua cara - Cartman nem se vira já sabe que é sua amiga e rival: Terezi - venho comprar remédio para seu pai? - se vira para a amiga desta vez.

\- Sim - Terezi se aproxima e lambe o rosto do Cartman.

\- Porra. De novo. Você parece um cachorro - disse o rapaz irritado. Até ri no seu interior que fazia um tempinho que sua amiga não o lambia.

Só que a irritação passa rápido, porque Terezi não revida a provocação. Ela fica quase como se estivesse em choque.

\- Terezi? - chama amiga.

Do nada a cega ruiva dá um tapa certeiro na cara do rapaz chegando ao ponto de virar o rosto.

\- Seu idiota - disse Terezi alterada antes de sair correndo. Deixando Cartman com dor na face e dúvida na mente.

\- O que será que deu nela. Será que está com areia na vagina? - pensa o rapaz.

 **Fim do flashback**

\- Não faço idéia - Cartman abre os olhos - eu vou para o banheiro.

\- Tá bom - Butters ver seu amigo saindo do seu campo de visão.

Ela pega o remédio e vai na cozinha tomar o comprimido. Estando feliz de finalmente está totalmente recuperada e finalmente está com o corpo compatível com seu estado de espírito. Finalmente é uma verdadeira mulher com seios e vagina. Ainda é estranho a sensação de sentir que tem pênis, mas isso não importa muito. O que fica mais feliz que tem seios de verdade, algo suficiente para apalpar e agora se preocupar em comprar sutiã.

De repente a campainha toca e a loira já parte para atender, pensando que é Romper, mas quando abre a porta revela uma mulher de 18 anos e alta. Possui cabelos castanhos lisos na altura do ombro, uns quatro pontos de sarna no nariz redondo, seios grandes (ao ponto que Butters sente que seus seios atuais são mordidas de mosquitos perto dos fartos seios da morena) e olhos peculiares um de cada cor (direito é verde e esquerdo castanho). Está usando uma calça jeans justa que destaca o quadril não tão farto, tênis e uma camisa branca com um decote bastante generoso. Está olhando para a loira com um ar de superior e arrogante. Outro detalhe que tem duas malas com ela.

\- Não seja tão judia e carregue as minhas malas para um quarto de hóspede - a mulher entra no apartamento sem nenhuma cerimônia.

\- Sim - a loira carrega as malas com dificuldade (já que estão pesadas para um quarto de hóspede), enquanto a morena senta no sofá e não ajuda a loira.

Quando termina Butters volta para sala.

\- Onde está o Eric? - pergunta de forma arrogante.

\- Está no banheiro.

\- Esse viado está cagando. Que maravilha - diz em um tom sarcástico.

\- Quem é…

\- O que você é do Eric? - atropela a fala da Butters.

\- Eu sou… a-amiga - Leo sente intimidada pela morena, mas por algum motivo ela tem um ar familiar.

\- Você é judia?

\- Não.

\- É hippie?

\- Também não.

\- É latina?

\- Chega de importunar com perguntas estúpidas, Alex - disse Cartman chegando na sala e olhando para a mulher sem nenhuma surpresa, afinal a conhece muito bem.

\- Preciso, já que você traiu o movimento anos atrás. Quero ver até onde está disposto a envergonhar a família com seu respeito com judaísmo.

\- Olha não é porque sou mais nazista que agora sou judeu. Eu só não tenho nada contra com essa etnia mais. E alias, o que vejo fazer aqui?

\- Vim morar aqui.

\- E quem deixou?

\- A tia Liane.

\- Ai hambúrguer. Eu não estou entendendo nada - disse Butters.

\- E falando nisso, Eric. Quem é essa loira?

\- Essa é minha amiga que está morando comigo. Ela se chama Leo Butters Stotch - dirige a palavra para a mulher - e Leo. Essa é minha prima: Alessandra Cartman.

CONTINUA


	10. Três são demais?

Oito anos de idade é a época que Butters guarda uma de suas memórias mais especial. Lembra quando morava em South Park, quando ainda era um menino, era criança que facilmente sofria bullying no colégio. Sendo muito magro, mais baixo que a média, cabelos loiros curtos tinha o costume de usar as mesmas roupas que que utiliza na série animada, era um alvo fácil. Duas crianças estavam batendo com chutes que estavam caídos no chão. Chega uma terceira criança correndo que está usando uma calça marrom e blusa vermelha que bate nos dois agressores que já fogem jogando.

Caído no chão da neve com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo dor em todo corpo, não deixa de sentir feliz de alguém que importou com ele. Um carinho que nem na sua família sentia na época, já que seu pai tem uma estranha mania de colocá-lo de castigo. Um tipo de anjo com cabelos curtos e pretos que lhe salvou mais uma vez. Como se seu olhar estivesse já adorando seu herói. Aquela criança que trás tanta admiração que exaura uma coragem que desejaria tê-la em seu espírito.

Muitos anos depois finalmente descobriu seu herói muito por acaso, já que viu a foto do filho da amiga de sua mãe, que já encontrava divorciada na época. Parecia que sua mente meio que traiu, afinal o seu herói estava mais… massa do que lembrava e tinha cabelos menos... escuros do que lembrava, mas lembra muito bem da roupa que ele tinha costume de usar. Já bastou Leo contar sua lembrança mais preciosa que comoveu tanto Liane Cartman como sua própria mãe, Linda Stotch.

É fato que existe um número significativo de familiares de pessoas transexuais que são muito bem visto pela família chegando algumas vezes serem até rejeitados, mas isso não foi o caso da família Stotch. Linda ficou muito mais ligado a filha, depois que se separou. Como se seu desejo de ter uma filha foi realizado através do seu filho biológico.

Conversando com sua amiga achou boa ideia em fazer Leo morar com Eric no mesmo apartamento. Se o filho de Liane foi tão carinhoso com sua filha no passado, imagina que aceitaria muito bem o fato da loira ser uma transexual.

Finalmente Leo reencontrou com seu 'herói' do passado, segundo ela. Os anos o transformaram em um verdadeiro rapaz que mesmo sendo menor de idade consegue sustento próprio sendo terceiro sócio anonimato do Instagram (o responsável de apresentar a mídia social para os investidores que popularizou com o tempo). Uma curiosidade que o primeiro nome seria 'Coonstagram', mas como Cartman iria usar o nome Coon sugeriu o segundo nome.

Incrível como Cartman pode ser bruto, insensível ao mesmo tempo gentil e acolhedor. Não ligou o fato dela não ter um corpo de mulher antes da cirurgia e nem pelo fato que foi morar junto com ele. Ao mesmo tempo falou algumas expressões que em situações normais ficaria muito ofendida, mas as brincadeiras incorretas foram até engraçadas mesmo pra ela. Alguém que fala o que pensa, mas consegue falar algumas coisas bonitas e acolhedoras ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente seu corpo está ajustado com sua alma e poderia ficar sozinha com seu 'herói' (desconhecendo por completo o alter ego noturno dele), mas o destino costuma pregar peças de tempos em tempos nela. Agora não está sozinha com rapaz, porque chegou uma nova colega de apartamento. A prima mais velha de Eric, Alessandra Cartman. Não que tenha alguma coisa contra a moça de 18 anos pelo contrário: é curioso que a personalidade do rapaz é como se fosse uma herança de família apresentando todas as características… marcantes. Parece que os Cartmans tem a genética de terem olhos bicolores.

\- Então quer dizer que essa loirinha está morando aqui, por que foi ordem da tia Liane? - dise Alessandra olhando Leo de cima a baixo.

\- Basicamente sim - disse Cartman - e por que de tantos lugares pra ficar foi escolher justamente onde estou morando?

\- Primeiro é mais perto do meu trabalho. E depois disso você nunca mais pisou os pés em Nebraska para visitar a família. Pode não parecer, mas estava com saudades seu puto.

\- Também estava com saudades prima, sempre converso com você online - sorri de forma afetuosa.

\- Mas não é a mesma coisa. Você nunca mais me visitou. Estava parecendo que meu querido priminho tem virando judeu - disse cruzando os braços.

\- Você sabe que na última vez quando fui visitar a família não me viu de bons olhos quando falei que não gostava mais do nazismo, mas deixa isso de lado. Não ia fazer faculdade?

\- Não quero. Já consigo trabalhar muito bem em uma agência de viagens. E você - se vira para Leo - pegue mais um copo de refrigerante para mim, enquanto converso com meu primo - estende o copo para a loira.

\- Sim - Butters levanta rápido, pega o corpo da morena e vai para cozinha.

Alessandra Cartman, é uma mulher que Leo já tem uma opinião: ela a assusta. Não deixa de reparar que ela não esconde sua preferência para o antigo nazismo da alemanha, apesar de não ter nenhuma características de neonazistas. Eric não mentiu nenhum pouco sobre seu passado, pensa Butters.

\- O QUE? AQUELA LOIRA É TRAP? - Leo se assusta dando um pulo, enquanto escuta os gritos de Alex.

\- Ai hambúrguer! - disse Leo quase caindo no chão.

\- Basicamente uma transsexual recem operada que você a obrigou carregar peso - disse Cartman calmamente. Butters escuta a conversa dos dois.

\- Foda-se. Só estranho do porque a tia Liane mandou justamente uma kinder ovo para morar junto contigo.

\- Parece de alguma forma ela bateu a cabeça e pensa que fui gentil quando tinha oito anos. Ninguém gostava de mim - Cartman fala de forma neutra sem sentir algum remorso ou tristeza. Fala como se fosse cotidiano.

\- Eu gostava. Você é meu primo favorito - Leo consegue ver sinceridade na voz da Alex e até uma ternura nos olhos das mesma.

\- Eu sou dos únicos que foi criança junto com você, já que a maioria dos nossos primos já são adultos, tirando Elvin que era o mais novo.

Butters ver que Alex fecha os olhos meio parece que está forçando o pensamento. Depois balança a cabeça.

\- Algum problema, Alex? - pergunta Cartman.

\- Nada. Não foi nada, mas continuando: eu não estou falando só disso, mas você entre todos sempre se mostrou o mais talentoso mesmo entre os adultos. Não é à toa que nossa bisavó te colocou como herdeiro no testamento.

\- Nessa não sabia. Eu não importo muito com esses detalhes. Consigo pagar esse apartamento sem muitos problemas.

\- Eu só fico triste, porque você traiu o movimento. Imagino que seja por causa daquele seu amigo judeu - Alex faz uma cara de nojo.

\- Faz anos que não tenho nenhum contato com ele. Era um colega interessante de conviver, mas perdi os contatos e atualmente não tenho ninguém que é judeu, mas tenho alguém que é ruiva como amiga.

\- Menos mau - disse Alex sorrindo.

\- Heim? - Cartman estranha - se não me engano nossa família tem preconceito com os ruivos.

\- Nossa família tem muitas incoerências isso é fato. Como nosso falecido bisavô que era bissexual e comia todo mundo até crioulo. Eu tinha uma melhor amiga ruiva, assim como você tinha um amigo judeu.

Butters resolve parar de escutar a conversa e pegar um pouco de refrigerante para a prima do Cartman. Mesmo sabendo que os dois são primos e que conhecem desde criança, não deixa de sentir ciúmes dela. Sempre quando pensa que aproximou um passo em direção de Eric aparece outra mulher que já está dez passos à frente dela. Mesmo agora não pode ter uma vantagem de está sozinha com ele.

Outra coisa que estranha é do porque Cartman sempre se referir como uma má pessoa no passado se ele fez tanto bem pra ela. Parece que fez um grande pecado e não se perdoou até hoje. Pelo pouco que lembra via que os outros também respeitava ele. O que será que aconteceu que ela não lembra?

Butters já leva o copo de refrigerante para Alex e logo a morena pega e fala:

\- Por que, demorou?

\- Ai. Sabe eu… - Leo fala gaguejando.

\- Deixa ela. Ela é inocente demais pra você ficar manipulando - disse Cartman.

\- Como se você não fizesse isso. E alias, priminho, finalmente ganhou vergonha na cara e emagreceu. Agora não é a tia Liane e eu que somos magros.

Butters ainda olha para Cartman tentando imaginar sem sucesso se um dia ele era mesmo gordo ou se sua memória não estava lembrando desse detalhes. Ela não ver isso como problema, na verdade mesmo se Cartman continuasse gordo não seria problema, já que é seu herói.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Bem vinda de volta, Leo - disse Kelly ao rever a loira. Está ela junto com seu namorado parados na rua para recepcionar Butters que finalmente voltou a frequentar as aulas. Nesse momento eles estão na sala de aula - como foi a retirada do tumor? Ele foi benigno?

Cartman cansado de tentar falar a verdade, resolveu entrar na onda e confirmar a mentira que Leo era uma garota desde nascença. A própria loira concordou tanto que acharam melhor dizer que ela estava com câncer e foi tirar um tumor. De certa forma tem um ponto de verdade que o 'tumor' dela era seu antigo pênis, pelo menos isso que pensa a loira.

\- Sim, era benigno. Depois de livrar do tumor agora me sinto uma nova mulher.

\- Dá para notar. Parece que seus seios aumentaram e sua cintura ficou mais fina.

\- Ai hambúrguer - Leo se assusta com as pistas nítidas de sua cirurgia - é que aproveitei pra ajustar o meu uniforme, agora ele está mais justo no meu corpo.

\- Entendi.

\- Senhorita Leo. Onde está o Cartman? - disse Pip reparando que o castanho não está.

\- Ele está ajudando a prima dele que chegou ontem pra morar com a gente - responde Leo.

\- Sério? - disse Romper - a prima dele foi morar com vocês? Parece que a privacidade acabou.

\- É. Infelizmente - disse Leo sussurrando a última frase - e Terezi? Onde está ela?

\- Desde ontem ela não manda notícias - disse Kelly preocupada - ela não é de faltar à toa.

\- Na verdade ela falta, mas com Eric junto. Ela não está com a prima dele também? - disse Romper dirigindo a palavra para Leo.

\- Não. Não vi a ruiva hoje.

\- Ei. Você é a Leo? - disse uma voz feminina chamando atenção do grupo.

Repara uma mulher de cabelos curtos negros, porte atlético e curvas modestas. Está usando um crucifixo semelhante que a gótica da sala usa. Seu nome é Katie Nelson, mas por algum motivo a grafia do seu sobrenome é errado, ficando 'Gelson'.

\- Sim, sou eu - diz Leo.

\- Eu vou te passar os conteúdos das turmas que estamos juntas.

\- Muito obrigada.

\- É impressão minha ou te conheço algum lugar? - Katie coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios - você era da cidade South Park?

\- Sim - Leo sua frio por alguém está perto de descobrir sua anatomia - me mudei recentemente.

\- Eu me mudei muitos anos depois para visitar minha irmã gêmea que está se tornando uma feira.

\- Sua irmã é uma noviça?

\- Sim. Ela resolveu se entregar a Deus. Acho nobre, mas é uma pena que ela não tenha se apaixonado por um rapaz.

\- Voltem para os seus lugares a aula vai começar - disse a professora Ellen chegando e o pessoal senta nos seus respectivos lugares.

Butters repara um garoto bronzeado usando uma boina. Está usando uniforme masculino um pouco folgado e aparentemente tem cabelos curtos. Só que chama mais atenção no rapaz que ele é mais magro que um rapaz de sua idade seria. Leo sente a impressão que era alguém parecido com ele antes da operação, pelo menos fisicamente.

\- Aquele é um novato? - a loira pergunta para Kelly.

\- Não é. É a Wendy vestido de homem. Ela é gênero fluido.

\- O que é gênero fluído?

\- É alguém que se sente hora mulher e hora homem. Quando ela está assim é melhor chamá-lo de Wendyl

\- Certo - Butters acha meio estranho esse tipo de gênero, afinal mesmo sendo uma transexual não faz uma especialista os gêneros existentes que criaram. Ela mesma se considera uma mulher transexual e pronto. Ou mesmo só do sexo feminino para ser algo simples, afinal quando se dispões a fazer a operação era para ser uma 'mulher completa', apesar de saber que nunca vai ter todas as experiências femininas como menstruação e gravidez. A loira também acha que está em desvantagem nas 'mulheres naturais', porque não teve uma infância como uma menina, porém acha que sente muita vantagem por conhecer os homens como nenhuma mulher vai conhecer, apesar que atualmente só um homem importa.

\- Parece que vamos ter uma outra aluna nova - disse a professora chamando atenção de todos - entre.

Uma garota com a idade média da turma entra na sala. Está vestindo o uniforme tradicional do colégio, mas está usando dois amarradores de cabelo amarelos queimados em cada lado da cabeça como Maria Chiquinha, mas seu cabelo não é liso, mas é afro até altura dos ombros e meio volumoso, mas de forma discreta. Sendo afro-americana tem curvas modestas que destacam mais o quadril e possui aquele ar de menina ingênua.

\- Eu me chamo Nichole Daniels. Eu vim de South Park, Colorado. Muito prazer - fala para toda turma.

A reação da turma com Nichole pouco semelhante com a chegada de Leo pela primeira vez. Claro que a maioria viu a garota negra com interesse, mas não tanto como tinha visto a loira. Motivo que uma com visual de 'loli' da loira chamou mais atenção que a nova garota que também é muito atraente, mas nada que dá aquele ar de diferente. Os sorrisos de Craig e Wendyl são mais de satisfação, já que imaginam que o colégio está sendo mais inclusivo.

Leo tinha uma certeza: não chegou a conhecer Nichole quando estava na cidade. Quando teve 10 anos seus pais se separaram e sua mãe a levou para morar em outra cidade do Colorado chamado North Park. Em uma cidade montanhosa no frio incrivelmente não tinha muitas crianças afro-americanas na cidade, apesar de um percentual considerável de pessoas adultas. Só se lembra de um garoto que era, mas era o mais rico da cidade. Com certeza Nichole não é uma versão trans dele, já que o sobrenome dele era Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- O que achou do meu escritório? - Alessandra levou seu primo para seu escritório, pode ver que é um escritório bastante luxuoso executivo.

\- Que posso dizer? Para chupa para todos aqueles que dizem que precisa estudar muito para ter um padrão desses.

\- Esse é o espírito. Faculdade de cu é rola. Consigo ganhar meu dinheiro muito bem até melhor que um doutorado. Você Eric está pretendendo fazer faculdade?

\- Tô pensando.

\- Desista e vamos trabalhar juntos. Assim dominaremos o mercado de agência de viagens.

\- To pensando em virar encanador.

\- Encanador.

\- Sim, ficar gordo e careca.

\- E pra que isso?

\- Para conseguir tirar dinheiro batendo em tijolo.

Alex sorrir com a referência da piada com Super Mario.

\- Acho que você vai ter uma namorada loira, mas ela só vai ser sequestrada - disse rindo.

\- Exato - ri também.

\- Senhorita Cartman - disse uma voz feminina que é a secretária de Alessandra.

\- Sim? - se dirige para o telefone.

\- Tem uma senhora de skate que está procurando seu primo.

\- Uma senhora de skate?

\- Eu sei quem é, Alex - disse Eric.

\- Sabe?

\- Sim. Deixa falar com ela.

\- Vai em frente.

Cartman sai da sala de sua prima, a gerente geral que conseguiu esse cargo por aumentar em mil porcentos as vendas de planos de viagem, graças ao talento de persuadir as pessoas. Vai para a sala de recepção onde encontra uma mulher com seus quarenta anos bastante conhecida: a mãe de Terezi.

CONTINUA


End file.
